Words
by Lineoflights
Summary: Words. One of the main symbols of the ability to communicate with others. Various short works, each stemming from a different word. NanohaxFate
1. Pestiferous

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

This is that project I mentioned on my profile that would come out on new years, only a bit early. Basically, I'll be taking a word from somewhere and writing something concerning NanohaxFate based on it, hoping to keep it under 1000 words. This, of course, may get broken from time to time by the really good ideas.

There are easy words and there are hard ones, I'd say. For example, I had some problems with this word, as there really isn't much you can do with it, so this chapter won't exactly be the best. Try to stay with me anyways, please?

I'm also looking for someone to proofread these and go over what you think of it before I publish these, so if you'd like to help me out, please tell me.

I was originally going to just post one of the ones I already had, before deciding to try a new one, and threw this one together. So, sit back and try to enjoy this somewhat sloppy piece of work.

* * *

_Pestiferous – (adj.) Likely to spread and cause and epidemic disease._

"Nanoha?" Fate T. Harlaown spoke out to her friend with ten years of age, "What are you doing?"

The girl in question, Nanoha Takamachi, was pulling out her shirt and looking inside it, apparently checking on something. The girl was so engrossed with whatever she was doing that she barely even heard Fate speaking, and, as such, only responded with a humming noise, as if to say yes.

"Nanoha!" Fate yelled out, as her curiosity was growing. What exactly could the girl be doing that required looking so intently at her chest?

"Huh!? Yes!?" Nanoha, not expecting the loud noise that came from Fate's yell, snapped immediately to attention, her hand slipping away from her shirt, causing the object at the end of the rope around her neck to fly off, taking the rope with her. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"Nothing. Just checking up on Raising Heart. I tried out some new magic yesterday, and it seemed to put a bit of strain on it."

"What magic are you trying now?"

"Nothing much, I was just trying out and idea about something that infected people once they got near it."

"Why do you want that?" Fate's curiosity was quite justified, as when your friends starts talking about infecting people by the masses, that's normally not a good sign.

"Well, you know, the government might declare war on us mages! That way we'd have a backup plan if we needed to keep them in check!" In response to this, Fate just gave Nanoha this blank stare, as if she was trying to decide whether to take this as a joke, or to take Nanoha seriously. Nanoha, on the other hand, just continued. "...And then they might capture us all and force us to do their bidding!"

Fate still didn't know what to say. She had been blown speechless from the strangeness of such a thing. Still, trying to be nice to Nanoha, although she had been acting a bit crazy at the moment, Fate decided to play along.

"So how do you plan on stopping them? What exactly will this spell you devised do?"

"Actually, I checked Hayate's book for this one," That was the first indication that something bad was coming. If you got a spell out of something that was most commonly known now as something intended for great destruction, that's a bad sign. "When activated, the spell can instantly spread quickly, causing pain for all those with it." That was the second sign, and much more obvious than the first. Of course, since it was more obvious, the second sign that the spell was a bad thing was the one that convinced Fate to take action.

"Really? Can I see Raising Heart to get a closer look?" Nanoha, unsuspecting as she was, agreed and let Fate near with no trouble at all, and held up Raising Heart, which was showing all the data required to cast said spell on itself. Suddenly, Fate lunged at Nanoha, pinning her to the ground, and gave Bardiche the command to strip all possible usage of the spell from Raising Heart. Bardiche obeyed quickly, while Nanoha started protesting, in response to which, Fate kissed Nanoha, causing her to shut up. At this moment, it just so happens that Hayate walked in on the two, with a look on her face that resembled a smirk, smile, and shock at the same time.

"Well, it seems that my plan to get the two of you to kiss by teaching Nanoha that spell I found the other day worked. I'll just leave the two of you to your own devices now. Oh, by the way, Nanoha, you owe me for setting this up for you." And with that, Hayate Yagami walked out the door, locking it. This, of course, left Fate to turn to Nanoha and realized that she had planned all this before shrugging and continuing the kiss. Maybe spells of mass destruction weren't that bad after all.

* * *

Yeah. The others should be a bit better, I would think. If you have a suggestion for a word I should use, then please send it in a message or a review. Anyways, please review.


	2. Threesome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Writing this is probably going to get a bit tiring after a while...)

You know, since these are so short, it really is easy getting them out so quickly.

Today's word comes from Major Mike Powell III, who suggested threesome, so I went with it. Of course, since I didn't get it from any type of word source, it really is hard coming up with a somewhat official sounding definition out of nowhere. So, from now on, if you suggest a word, give a short definition of it, as it is much easier to edit existing things than creating new ones.

Since this word is threesome, this means that this really pushes that T rating somewhat hard, so I'm throwing that out as a warning now.

Since a review suggested it, I'm trying to use those words that refer to a person by a feature of theirs, such as brunette, but I'm not too familiar with them, so tell me if I use one wrong, okay? Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

_Threesome – (n.) A group of three, most commonly used when referring to a trio that partakes in an intimate relationship with each other._

Fate lay on top of Nanoha, slowly caressing the girl below her. The two had just woken up after an... Eventful night, and they were already acting intimate again. When Fate put her hand near Nanoha's face, the brunette grabbed the blonde's hand and bit a finger, causing its owner to be quite shocked. Before she could say anything about it, however, both stomachs rumbled, and a silent agreement to go get some food was made.

Now fully clothed, Nanoha and Fate sat in the living room, having finished a light breakfast a couple minutes ago. When Fate got up and started walking towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, the White Devil snuck up behind her and gave the girl a playful slap on the butt, causing her to turn around in surprise.

"Gah! Nanoha, don't do that!"

"Awww... Why not?" Nanoha pouted

"It's embarassing!"

"Fate, as of last night, we've already gotten in bed with each other, something like that shouldn't be that embarrassing, especially after how tenacious you were last night." Nanoha stated with arms crossed and a stern look on her face. "Well, anyways, I guess I'll be off now. Again sometime soon?"

"I dunno... Mom might be over for the rest of the week, so I wouldn't want to take any chances. We might be able to squeeze by if Hayate joined us, though, since Mom knows just how eccentric that girl can be." Fate sighed out, indicating that no matter how she moaned about their relationship, she really did want it.

"Aww, I wanted it to just be the two of us." Nanoha frowned, revealing that she really was disappointed, and not just teasing. "Well, anyways, I've gotta go."

"Right, bye..." Fate waved as her loved strolled over to the door, putting on her shoes and walking out.

Outside, Nanoha stood on the sidewalk and let out a big sigh. After thinking it over a bit, her expression brightened up a bit as she began heading towards Hayate's house. In Nanoha's mind, if it meant getting another round with Fate, then she certainly didn't mind Hayate joining the two of them.

* * *

Dear Nanoha, so devoted to getting some time with Fate. Anyways, please review.


	3. Hotel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

I'm supposed to be writing an essay right now, but typed this up instead. As such, no real notes, as I am pretty tired right now and still have to do that.

* * *

_Hotel - An establishment that provides lodging and usually meals and other services for travelers and other paying guests._

Nanoha and Fate walked into the grand, luscious, room that they were told to enter. The two of them had just recently won a raffle in which they were supposed to go represent their city and attend some kind of party. As such, the two ten year olds had been sent over by bus, where they were to try and make a good impression along with all the other young representatives that had been chosen. Fate, upon seeing all the people, started cowering behind Nanoha.

"Geez, Fate. What's gotten into you?" Nanoha asked curiously while staring at the blonde ducking behind her back.

"Sh-Shut up! I don't do so well around people!" Fate protested

"Fine, fine..." Nanoha let up, and began heading over to the reception desk, where the two were to sign up.

Along the way there, Nanoha noticed that Fate would try and look away from people, never making eye contact with them. It seemed that Fate really was shy and didn't do well around others,making Nanoha sigh.

_Geez, Fate, is it that bad?_ Nanoha sent over to her partner through telepathy lines.

_Yes. _Came Fate's stern response.

_Is it that bad having to communicate with others?_

_Why do you think you shoot the idea of friendship into me? Mother never found any reason to teach me about a social life?_

_Eh, true, true..._

As the two finished up their conversation, they made their way to the desk, and quickly identified themselves, to which they were given official passes to go and enjoy themselves. Of course, as they were leaving to go and do something, a voice rang out to them from behind.

"Hey, you there. What's up with your shyness, dammit!?"

The duo turned around to see some boy pointing at them and shouting. While Nanoha started reaching for Raising Heart, she realized that the boy really wasn't a threat and stopped her hand, thus saving him from suffering pain by pink beam. Fate, on the other hand, was just shaking a small bit, while still trying to get out a comprehensible sentence.

"M-me? W-What do you want?"

"Why are you so shy, it really pisses me off!" The boy lunged in for Fate, when he suddenly jumped back, as Nanoha swung her arm at him.

"Back off, will you? What concern of is it of yours?" Nanoha challenged, glaring at the boy defiantly.

"What, are you two lovers or something?" The boy teased, growling at the same time, as the two of them were getting to him. Nanoha, seeing her chance, smirked.

"Yes, what of it?" Suddenly, Nanoha leaned in towards Fate, and gave her the deepest kiss she could, while still staying in a position that she could keep an open eye on the boy and see his reaction. Fate, who had been shocked beyond belief by the kiss, couldn't do anything but ask Nanoha what the heck was going on, telepathically.

_Nanoha..._

_Yes, Fate?_

_Why'd you state that we were lovers? That is false..._

_Eh, would you like to make it true? _Suddenly, Fate began blushing deeply, and while she was almost as red as a tomato before, she was so red that she could have redefined the color now.

_What!? Um... Alright..._

Not knowing what else to do, Fate closed her eyes and put her hands around Nanoha's head, pulling her in and returning the kiss. Although both of them were caught up in the moment, somewhere deep in the back of their heads, they were hoping that the city wouldn't be that badly represented by the show they were putting on. Of course, as some became more and more interested in the two, and some became more and more disgusted, the thought slowly passed out of their mind as the two became more and more enveloped in each other. Of course, if things went much further, they probably would have to end up having to get a room to continue.

* * *

Make of the ending what you will. Please review.


	4. Painting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Well, no update yesterday, so there goes the daily updates for the three days before that. Thing is, I have so much surplus of these (about 10 left) that I post them often. And I'm usually making new ones every other day or so. Yesterday, well, certain plot points I had to overcome in ReDo kept me from posting. I'm actually trying out some hyphens instead of the lines for separation, as the lines take up far too many words.

-------

_Painting – (n.) A picture produced by using paint._

Art really is a great thing, Fate decided as she toured the museum with Nanoha. The two had been together for a while now, but besides asking the other out once in a while, no real advances had been made by either side, much of it having to do with Nanoha getting injured in the incident concerning the yet-to-be-revealed Type IV Gadget Drones. Nanoha had been injured on that assignment not a month after the two had gotten together, and was still healing. Even now, the girl had just gotten used to walking once again.

Walking past the red curtain that separated each section from the next, Fate was amazed at how much detail was put into every piece of work. Fate turned to Nanoha, and after seeing her stumble a little, ran over quickly to help the brunette. When Nanoha started to fall, Fate was able to get over to her fast enough to prevent hitting the floor, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nanoha, are you all right?" Fate asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I just tripped that's all..." Getting back on her feet, Nanoha stumbled a bit and managed to regain her balance, to which Fate just smiled and got up as well. Unbeknownst to the pair, they were being watched by a person, who quickly pulled out his brush after seeing this.

After the two had arrived in the oils section, Nanoha going in first this time, Fate following her, a quick look around revealed that all the walls were blank due to the museum being forced to find new works, as the old ones had recently been removed due to complaints. Upon finding this fact out, Fate went to Nanoha to tell her the news, when her eyes saw the girl clutching her chest in pain.

"Nanoha!" Fate hollered, worried for the girl.

Noticing that Fate had called for her, Nanoha took her hand off her chest and turned towards the blonde, with just a smile on her face. "I'm okay. Just a little pain."

"Are you sure? It looks like-" Before Fate could finish, however, a voice rang out from behind her.

"Behold! My newest work! Inspired by these two young ladies!" When both girls turned towards the source, they saw that the artist had based his latest work off of the two of them, embarrassing Fate greatly, and amusing Nanoha greatly.

At first, when the audience looked at the work, they saw it as two girls just there. But when they looked closer, they noticed a couple of the more finer details. Nanoha smirking. Fate looking embarrassed while blushing. Nanoha's hand being dangerously close to Fate's skirt. It was then that they realized that the artist had depicted Nanoha and Fate in the "right before" phase of a relationship.

"Oh, hell..." Fate spoke out, about to continue when she was suddenly drowned out by the noise of the crowd.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Apparently, the crowd had warmed up to the idea of NanoFate, and was apparently hoping for the two to demonstrate it. Fate stood there, shocked, and turned to Nanoha, looking for some kind of solace.

_Well, what are you waiting for?_ Nanoha, of course, found some kind of enjoyment in the situation and taunted Fate, clearly waiting for her to make a move. Fate, suddenly inspired by Nanoha's edging, walked carefully to the girl, and connected cleanly with her on the lips. The two stayed that way for a minute or so, before they broke up, as the cheering of the crowd was getting far too annoying for them. Before they made their escape, however, Nanoha whispered one thing to Fate.

"Geez, and everyone says I should be the dominant one in the relationship. That was definitely your tongue attacking me, Fate. Not the other way around." Fate just smiled.

------

I'm considering bumping this up to M rated, as it would give me a bit more freedom to work with? Opinions? Please review.


	5. Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

So, it seems that most people wouldn't mind a bump to "M". Which is fine, I'll bump it up when I actually get something up that requires it. I have a couple, but they're not finished.

------

_Exchange – (v.) To give something in return for something received; make an exchange._

Nanoha looked at the sky, content with life. As of late, she and Fate had been on a "at least 5 minutes of kissing a day" plan. Really, it was scary how devoted they were to keeping that plan. One could even call them obsessed with each other, if it weren't for the fact that they had been holding up all that attraction for each other for two years, since the day they had met while competing for Jewel Seed XIV, the one that was in the cat at Suzuka's house.

While walking to school that day, Nanoha felt a mysterious surge of energy flow through her, signifying the activation of a Lost Logia. It was something Nanoha hadn't felt in a while, and really didn't care to. And, as if on cue, after feeling the surge of energy, Nanoha received a call from Chrono, and didn't even need to think for a second to know what it was about. Still, it was her duty as a mage to answer, and answer she did.

"Hello? Nanoha Takamachi here, what do you need?"

"Hey, Nanoha! Did you feel that Lost Logia activate? Can you get over there and asses the situation?"

"How, Raising Heart got sent in for a checkup yesterday, so I'm deviceless!"

"Just head over there! Fate's going as well!"

"All right, all right, I'm going." Nanoha slowly moved her legs to where the Lost Logia had activated, and arrived quickly. Upon arriving, however, Nanoha was suddenly attacked, and quickly jumped to the left to avoid it. Looking up at the creation that had sprouted, Nanoha's expression reflected great disapproval as she dodged another attack.

"Another giant tree, come on..." Before Nanoha could finish, the tree launched another attack, this one setting up a sort of barrier around the two. "Great. I'm stuck fighting a giant tree without Raising Heart. This doesn't look good."

"Nanoha!" Fate hollered out, having arrived on the scene.

"Ah! Fate! Can you help me out!" Nanoha hollered back, when she suddenly turned towards the direction Fate's voice was coming from after seeing a bright flash. Apparently, something about the barrier had knocked Fate back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... but it looks like this barrier was made to keep people out. Any ideas?"

"Well, I can shoot this thing down, but I can't seal it!"

"Umm... Try this!" Before Nanoha could turn around to find out what "this" was, she was suddenly hit in the head by Bardiche, which Fate had managed to get into the barrier by breaking a small enough hole to send it in. Nanoha got the message immediately, and hesitantly picked up the Device.

"All right... Might as well give it a try... Bardiche, set up!" As normal, a bright flash of light ensued, and when it had disappeared, there stood Nanoha, fully clothed in Fate's Barrier Jacket, Bardiche in hand. When Nanoha had landed, she looked down at herself and shuddered.

"Damn it, Fate. How do you live with such a short skirt?"

------

So far, Chapter 2(threesome) has been the only one about Adult!Nanoha and Fate. Or was it? ...Please review.


	6. Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

After taking a break over the weekend, I'm back with a new piece.

------

_Normal – (n.) The usual or expected state, form, amount, or degree._

Nanoha pushed Fate to the wall, moved in her head, and began a deep kiss between the two. At the same time, her hand slowly began crawling up Fate's leg. When the brunette's hand reached the top, she quickly moved towards the blonde's skirt, in an attempt to remove it, when she hand was suddenly grabbed and stopped. Looking up, Nanoha saw Fate looking at her with a sad look in her eyes.

"No." Fate said simply, getting the message through to both parties.

"Awww... Please?" Nanoha pleaded, clearly annoyed at the fact that Fate was perfectly willing to do anything but that.

"No." Fate said again, appearing not to have any way of convincing her.

"But... Why?" Nanoha questioned, getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry..." As Fate slowly walked away, one thought was on her mind: _How do I tell her that it shouldn't be me? _

The two did not meet again that day, and each spent much of their free time wondering what to do next.

As it would happen, during lunch the next day, Fate was sitting at a table, peacefully eating, when Nanoha came over and sat across from Fate, at the same table. An ominous silence was in the air as blue eyes stared at red, and, in the end, the owner of the blue eyes spoke first.

"Fate, it's okay if you don't want to... But can you at least tell me why?"

"B-But..." Fate stammered nervously, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

Across the room, Hayate and her knights were watching the two have this exchange, curiosity in their expressions.

"What's going on between the two now?" Vita inquired in a monotone state of voice.

"Well, knowing those two, Nanoha probably wanted to take their relationship all the way, but Fate wouldn't let her." Hayate answered helpfully, hitting the target dead-center.

"But that girl's been in love with Nanoha for ages. It's so obvious. Why would she turn down an invitation to do that?" Signum brought up, putting out a good point.

"Well, true, but I'd say that..." Hayate responded, already having figured the whole thing out.

"Please! Fate! Tell me! If there's something wrong with how I do things, I'll try to change it! Just tell me!" Nanoha implored of the girl across from her, getting a warm look from her.

"Nanoha, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Then... Why!?" Nanoha was close to hollering out now, not understanding anything at all.

"It's not you, it's me. Nanoha, you deserve something more... like everyone else, not an artificial creation like me." All Fate got in response was a blank stare.

"Fate. I'm a magical girl who makes friends by shooting them with pink beams. Do you really think something like that would bother me?" Nanoha got out of her chair and moved next to the red-eyed girl, a caring look on her face.

"What are you saying-!" Fate attempted to finish her sentence when Nanoha suddenly yanked her out of the seat she was in, resulting in a hug between the two.

"It doesn't matter who or what you are, Fate. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I love you." Nanoha pushed Fate a fair distance from her and leaned in, which resulted in another kiss between the two. Nanoha was the first to speak after the two had broken up. "So, what now?"

"Well, I'd say that I owe you my skirt. Tonight?" Fate suggested with a smile.

------

I was thinking about adding Nanoha's response after Fate's line, but I decided not to. Suggestions and Reviews are appreciated. Please give them.


	7. First Person Shooter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

So, Major Mike Powell III suggested this a while ago, and while I had it done, never felt like posting it. So, since he bugged me about it recently, I'm throwing it up now.

------

_First Person Shooter – (n.) A game type in which the player controls the character from a first-person point of view._

Fate walked into Nanoha's room just in time to hear the brunette let out an exasperated yell.

"Aargh!" Upon hearing this, Fate, being the kind and curious 9-year old she was, tried to gather more information.

"What's wrong?" The red-eyed girl inquired, sitting down next to Nanoha.

"This game! It's impossibly hard!" The blue-eyed girl shouted out in annoyance, motioning to the television screen. Sighing, she picked up the controller and began to try it again.

"Wow, you have pretty bad aim in these games." Fate "helpfully" pointed out.

"Don't. Remind. Me." Nanoha threatened. That shot down all hopes of conversation for quite a while.

As Nanoha approached failure once again, Fate decided to take another shot at starting a conversation.

"You know, when you fought me, you never had such bad aim, so why do you in the game?"

"Well, for Divine Shooter, I control it as it moves, so it's not that hard. And for Divine Buster and Starlight Breaker, you were binded and I aimed towards you. It helps that you really didn't try dodging too extensively." Nanoha shrugged.

"Hey!" Fate protested, pretending to take offense at that last statement. "Well, if we end up fighting again, can you aim for me like you do in these games?" Fate asked, teasing Nanoha a bit.

"You just want an easier time if we end up in a practice match, don't you?" Nanoha countered, having figured out Fate's plan.

"That's irrelevant," Fate pointed out as she leaned closer to Nanoha. "Will you?"

"But, that wouldn't be beneficial to me," Nanoha pointed out with a cute look on her face. "Of course, if you think you can persuade me, then go ahead and-" Before the brunette could finish, she found that Fate had connected the two by the lips. After a minute or so, the two broke apart.

"So, convinced now?" Fate asked.

"Eh, give me another minute in your mouth, then I'll consider it." Nanoha answered, moving in for another kiss.

------

I get the sneaking suspicion this isn't what you were intending when you put out the suggestion. Oh well, please review.


	8. Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Today's word was suggested by Heart-san's wolf. I honestly can't decide if this is worth bumping it up to M for yet or not. For now, I'll just keep it as T until I get some feedback on it.

------

_Sister – (n.) A female having the same parents as another or one parent in common with another._

"Woah, Fate! Stop!" Nanoha shouted out, increasingly getting more and more red.

"Why?" Fate smiled mischievously, putting her face a little below Nanoha's as her hands quickly removed Nanoha's skirt.

"Well, because I think... Ah!" Nanoha yelled out in surprise as Fate quickly took the time to insert her hand inside the brunette, causing her to react in pain. "Come on, stop!" Nanoha yelled a bit more forcefully as Fate continued her assault on Nanoha.

"Are you suuuure?" Fate asked teasingly, causing Nanoha to rethink the situation.

"Well, when I say that, I really mean keep going but stop after you finish this round." Nanoha admitted, crossing her arms and looking defiantly at the blonde.

"Eh, works for me." Fate shrugged, getting back to the lower half of Nanoha's body. Of course, given this permission, Fate worked much more enthusiastically, forcing Nanoha to rethink her opinion.

"Hey, actually, can we rethink this?"

"No." Fate answered sternly, barely paying attention to Nanoha.

"Fine, fine... Be sure to lick up the mess this makes, though."

"Works for me."

After Fate had finished up, Nanoha changed back into some clothes and began escorting the red-eyed girl back to her house, which was quite a distance away.

"I must say, Nanoha. You were quite loud at the end there." Fate teased, enjoying how she was able to get something from Nanoha.

"Grr, geez, Fate, stop reminding me. Anyways, at least I'm not as loud as Miyuki, she was a bit more vocal." Nanoha countered.

"Do you normally listen when one of your siblings is doing things like that?" Fate inquired, very curious as to how Nanoha would stumble across information like that.

"Actually, I was walking by the door when it was happening." Nanoha simply said.

"I see," Fate commented. "Anything else I would like to know about her?"

"Why are you so interested in my relatives?" Nanoha asked retorically. "Anyways, I guess there was that one time..." Nanoha rambled off, telling Fate of a time that she remembered from the past. Fate had really only brought it up to start conversation, but once they had gotten into the topic, she found herself listening more and more to the stories, to the point where she was actively paying attention while Nanoha got to the end.

"And that's when chaos truly broke out." Nanoha finished proudly, head in the air. Suddenly, however, Nanoha stopped. Fate, oblivious to this, just kept walking.

"I never had any close siblings like you and Miyuki. I wonder what it'd be like to be related to her." Fate said out loud.

"Well, you could make her one of your in-laws." Nanoha's voice suddenly rang out, causing Fate to look behind her in surprise. When she did, she found Nanoha right in front of her, face to face. When she looked down, what she saw amazed her.

"Marry me?" Nanoha asked playfully, with her voice being in a way so that it made it clear that she was serious, yet still willing to take it cheerfully if she was turned down. Like so many other voices, I have no idea how that sounds.

"Aren't you supposed to kneel down when saying that?" Fate asked, looking for something to deflate the mood.

"Well, to be honest, I got flight clearance to do it in the air, but I couldn't hold myself back any longer."

"So you're impatient?" Fate pointed out.

"Fate..." Nanoha whimpered out. "You're ruining the mood. Yes or no?"

"Eh... Yes." Fate finally answered, having used the above conversation to think through her emotions.

"That's what I thought..." Nanoha stated seductively. "Now then, we'd better get you back home, it is somewhat late, after all."

"Alright. That's sounds good with me. And since you're the one that proposed to me, I'll let you start on top tonight." Fate responded, her voice having the same attraction to it as Nanoha's did.

"Heh, doesn't matter. I still end up there anyways." Nanoha smirked, turning away from Fate and grabbing the blonde by the hand, proceeding to escort her back to her house.

------

I really hate how disorganized the ending seems, but I think it fits fairly well. Anyways, please review.


	9. Tease

Discalimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Wow, this one almost didn't make the deadline. Sorry, got too distracted. It's also a bit short.

------

_Tease – (n.) One given to playful mocking._

Nanoha Takamachi, the Ace of Aces, was walking peacefully through the crowded room when she spotted Fate. Thinking to have some fun, Nanoha approached Fate and jumped from behind, moving her mouth to suck gently on the blonde's neck.

"Nanoha..." Fate groaned out. For some reason, Nanoha had been doing playful things like this to her for about a week or so. While Fate really didn't mind, considering that she was so in love with the brunette it wasn't even funny, she had to wonder what exactly was going through her mind. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Nanoha responded as she stopped and took a step backwards.

Hayate, after watching Nanoha jump Fate, sighed and began walking over to the two. About a week ago, Nanoha had gotten tired of the unresolved sexual tension between her and Fate, and began to let it out by doing things like this to the poor girl. Arriving where the two were, Hayate let out a yawn.

"Dammit, Fate. It's obvious to everyone in the TSAB that's seen you two within 10 feet of each other that you two are in love. Why don't you just tell Nanoha already?" Hayate asked, also fed up with how the two were acting.

"B-But..." Fate stammered out, her red eyes quickly darting to not make eye contact with either of the two. It was no use, however, as Nanoha's blue eyes quickly caught up to the red ones.

"Come on, Fate, please?" Nanoha pleaded. Fate sighed.

"Nanoha, there are so many ways to describe how strange it is that you're begging me to tell you I love you. I'm not going to even bother."

"Aww..." Nanoha frowned, half real and half fake. "I even promise that I'll accept you! Just tell me, Fate." Nanoha was close to yelling, as she really wanted to solve this situation with Fate. It helps that she meant every word she said.

"No, I don't want to." Fate stubbornly refused.

"Fine then. Be that way." Nanoha stated, almost no emotion in her voice. If anyone had actually been paying attention to the conversation, half of them would bet that Raising Heart would be set up soon, another half that Nanoha would start humping Fate. In the end, it was neither of them. Suddenly, Nanoha grabbed Fate's arm, and began dragging the blonde out of the building.

"Nanoha? Dare I ask what you're planning?" Fate asked timidly.

"Just taking you to the shower with me. Since we're not in a relationship or anything, no problem, right?" Nanoha flashed a smile that was both friendly and dangerous at the same time, depending on how one looked at it.

"Fine, this is my punishment, I get it..." Fate sighed, she was really in for a long night.

------

Oh yes, a fun night indeed... Please Review.


	10. Fun Night

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Well, suggestion for this one came from chkim218... I think. I couldn't tell if that was a joke or not in the review, so I went with it anyways. This chapter has no relation to the previous one, by the way.

Of course, this chapter is a bit dull and bland, only because I'm still a little tired from typing up chapter 11 of ReDo and lack all the creative juices I normally have when doing this. Sadly, that is the truth.

------

_Fun night – (n.) Enjoyment of the time between sunset and sunrise, especially the hours of darknes. Usually implied to be sexual in nature._

Fate walked out of the shower, nice and relaxed. She had stopped by Nanoha's house on the way home from work to cool down and lay back a little. And since she was a bit sweaty, Nanoha suggested that Fate go use the shower. Fate, having nothing better to do, complied. Grabbing the pile of clothes she left in the corner, Fate was about to put them on when she noticed something.

"Nanoha, where's my shirt?" Questioned the blonde carefully as she proceeded to put on everything else. Hearing no response, Fate sighed and walked out of the room, looking for the Ace of Aces somewhere in the house. Alert, Fate's red eyes spotted a tuff of brown hair, and quickly pounced on its owner.

"Geez, Fate. I never knew you were this bold." Nanoha commented slyly. Fate was not amused.

"Shut up. Where is my shirt?" Fate threatened.

"I have it, why do you ask?" Nanoha playfully questioned the one on top of her.

"Give it to me. Now." Fate demanded.

"Eh, I'll give it to you tomorrow. Until then, you have to do everything I say, alright?" Nanoha spoke, not bothering to hide the mischievous glint in her words.

"Nanoha..." Fate sighed, "I'm the formerly evil one in our relationship, so I would be the one threatening you like this, not you."

"Aww..." Nanoha pouted, "play along with my fantasies just this once?" She pleaded hopefully.

"Two conditions: One, you have to give me my shirt back tomorrow," Spoke the girl as her red eyes stared at the blue ones with such force that some would have been killed had they been caught in the line of fire. Well, metaphorically, at least.

"Two...?" Nanoha asked slowly, not sure if she wanted to know what was coming next.

"Nothing too direct." Fate got out, looking away from Nanoha, embarrassed.

"Works for me," Nanoha smirked, getting up and pushing Fate face first into the wall. "Now then, stand there and let me have some fun, okay?"

------

Yeah... Please review and tell me how bad(or good) I did on this one.


	11. Yuri

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

This word was suggested by BPHaru, who even wanted me to use the word in the story itself, which I was specifically trying to avoid. Oh well, guess it's okay.

------

_Yuri – (n.) Attraction between girls in entertainment media, whether sexual or romantic, explicit or implied._

"Bye," Fate T. Harlaown waved to Nanoha Takamachi, her friend of ten years like her. Closing the door behind her, Fate proceeded to walk back into her house, as Nanoha had just left after a visit. Before Fate could head over to her room, however, she was confronted by her brother, Chrono Harlaown.

"Hey, Fate," the boy started, drawing the attention of her sister. "Do you mind not hanging around Nanoha near me anymore?"

"Why!?" Fate demanded, greatly offended by this.

"Don't worry, it's nothing personal," Chrono sighed. "It's just... You should know how much I'm a fan of yuri, and you and Nanoha are... quite convincing, to tell the truth."

"Meaning...?" Fate asked, not quite understanding what her brother was saying.

"Look... It's not very comfortable knowing your fantasizing about your sister and her best friend." Chrono admitted, very close to turning red.

"Okay..." Fate said, not really knowing what else to do, "I think I would be much more worried if I knew what yuri was. Well, anyways, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed now." Yawning, Fate headed to her room while making a mental note to ask Nanoha what yuri was tomorrow.

The next day, after school, Fate walked up to Nanoha, who was busy putting away her stuff, and asked her the fateful question.

"Nanoha, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's yuri? Chrono mentioned it the other day." Fate asked, unaware of what she was asking. Luckily, Nanoha took it calmly and didn't overreact to the blonde's question.

"Well," Nanoha stated without acting too unusual. "To answer that question, I think it would first be important to show you an example..." She continued, her blue eyes slowly moving closer and closer to Fate's red eyes when she suddenly jumped in for the kill, going straight for the tongue.

On her way home from school, Fate moaned, as looking Chrono straight in the eye was going to be very difficult for quite a while. Nanoha really didn't have to be that specific, did she?

------

I leave it to your imagination to think of what Nanoha told Fate. Please Review.


	12. Yuunoha

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

So yeah, I agreed to do a word one of my friends suggested for him, and he gave me this to work with. Really, I wonder why I agreed to do that in the first place.

Despite what this may make you think, I do not hate NanohaxYuuno.

------

_Yuunoha – (n.) The pairing of Nanoha Takamachi and Yuuno Scrya._

"C'mon, please?" Fate. T Harlaown asked of Yuuno Scrya, while the girl was currently dragging the librarian's wife Nanoha Taka- wait, Scrya away by the arm.

"I'm going to avoid answering that for the moment, and ask you why you want Nanoha." Yuuno asked, caught between panicking and facepalming.

"Geez, since it's my birthday, can't you let me have your wife for one night?" Fate questioned stubbornly, still slowly dragging Nanoha, who was just amused by the whole thing. Yuuno remained silent, as he really didn't know how to counter that. It was ridiculous in so many ways that it was impossible to form a decent counterargument.

"So, I take that as a yes?" Fate asked hopefully, thinking that she was about to win. Of course, this depends on your definition of winning. She was, however, going to win Nanoha over for the night, considering that the brunette in question had been won over to the blonde's side.

"Please, Yuuno?" Nanoha pleaded, even though she had no idea what she was talking about, "just for tonight? I'll pay you back... With interest..."

"Fine, fine..." Yuuno gave in, not in the mood to argue tonight.

"Good." Fate stated plainly, then turning to Nanoha and immediately put the two's lips together, and stayed like that for quite some time.

"Okay..." Nanoha started, "I'm not sure whether I should be feeling guilty I just made out with another girl, I just made out with someone that isn't my spouse, or that I don't really feel that bad about either."

"I'm still here, you know, Nanoha." Yuuno pointed out. If he hadn't already known that Nanoha was speaking in her joking voice, he would be much more irritated right now. "Well, anyways, you two have fun, I'll be off now."

"So, where do you want to start?" Nanoha asked innocently as Yuuno strode out the door, before everything evacuated to a hazy mist.

"... So how was that?" Nanoha inquired, having finished the above story.

"One thing," Fate said, "why the heck were you with Yuuno and not me there?" Fate demanded playfully, lunging towards Nanoha and pinning her to the ground, then moving in her head.

"... The world will never know," Hayate commented watching how Nanoha was completely devoted to exploring Fate's mouth at the moment.

------

For a random bit of trivia, ReDo was supposed to be NanohaxYuuno before I decided to keep it at no pairings. Please Review.


	13. Possessive

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Sorry, I had a friend over today and was busy for most of the day. This word came from Alavon, who suggested it. Anyways, it's late and I'm tired, so I really don't know how it turned out compared to how it played out in my head.

------

_Possessive – (adj.) Having or manifesting a desire to control or dominate another._

Nanoha Takamachi stood, determination in her eyes. Staring down Fate T. Harlaown, whose face was barely two inches away from hers, the two were having an argument.

"No, not yet!" Nanoha protested.

"Why?" Fate questioned in return.

It was a simple setup. Fate, wanting to take her friendship with Nanoha to the next level, started feeling a great desire to kiss Nanoha. A couple minutes ago, Fate had finally confessed this part of her. Since then, the two had been arguing.

"Because..." Nanoha shyly responded, looking away from Fate.

"Because what?" Fate prodded, feeling she was getting closer to the goal.

"Shut up, Fate!" Nanoha let out, "I want to remain in denial about the fact I like other girls for a bit longer and at least kiss one boy!" Nanoha concluded, very embarrassed about letting this out. "Besides..." Nanoha continued, her blue eyes finally reconnecting with Fate's. "I know that once we do kiss, my love for you will keep me from doing anything like that. Besides, you wouldn't let me, would you?"

"True... Sorry," Fate apologized, feeling ashamed of herself for pushing the idea so hard.

"No, don't be. It was my fault," Nanoha assured Fate, trying to take the blame.

"Are you sure?" Fate inquired doubtfully. When she saw Nanoha nod her head without hesitation, she accepting the situation peacefully. Putting her face even closer to Nanoha's, she hoped that she would get one small gift first. "Can I kiss you on the cheek once first?" Upon seeing yet another nod come from Nanoha, Fate moved in and lightly pecked the girl on the cheek.

Smiling as she got up and walked away, Fate felt content for now. Before she left the room, however, Fate made one last comment to Nanoha.

"Well then, I'll be waiting, my dear Nanoha."

------

I think this one was a bit more subtle than the others, but that's just me. Please review.


	14. Onion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Yeah... Sorry about not updating for the week, had some school projects to do and that took up most of my time. But, not wanting to go the whole week without getting anything out, I quickly typed this up. Hope you enjoy. *Looks worriedly around for any people that might be angry at the lack of updates before he realized that nobody'd be interested enough in this to even consider that.

------

_Onion – (n.) The rounded edible bulb of this plant, composed of fleshy, tight, concentric leaf bases having a pungent odor and taste._

Late into the night, the scratching of a pen on paper could be heard in the Yagami household. Inside Hayate was forming her latest plan for events that would pay out in the long term. Upon finishing, the girl allowed herself a small laugh, having succeeded in getting done with her latest idea.

The following day, Hayate discreetly made her way over to her two mage friends, who weren't expecting anything in the slightest. Hayate had specifically chosen this day for her plan, as it was so late into the school year that the teachers were getting lenient and not enforcing rules as hard. Furthermore, on this specific day, the teachers planned a special event after school, further lowering their guard.

Upon arriving at Fate and Nanoha, Hayate hid a smirk as she slowly took a camera out of her pocket, showing it to Fate, who was, obviously, curious.

"Why do you have that?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Glad you asked," Hayate responded in that tone of voice that makes you want to start running. "Fate. Cry. Now." The girl demanded, fire in her eyes

"Why?" Fate wondered, scooting away from Hayate a bit.

"Because I want a picture of it." Hayate stated straightforwardly, with no hesitation.

"And I should do this why?" Fate asked, getting more and more creeped out by the second.

"Because I'll kiss Nanoha if you don't." Hayate answered proudly, ignoring the brunette in question's protests in the background.

"Why does that concern me?" Fate stammered, blushing profusely.

"Fate," Hayate began in a deadpan voice, "you and Nanoha are so lesbian for each other that I can't even joke about it."

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Fate blurted before covering her mouth, embarrassed with what she had just said.

"That doesn't matter," Hayate sighed, brushing away the matter. "So, do you want to be the first one to get Nanoha's lips or should I?" Nanoha was, of course, turning extremely red while trying to draw the attention of any of the other two.

"Fine..." Fate whimpered. Hayate, with a gigantic smile on her face, tackled Fate to the ground and proceeded to pull a certain edible item out of her pocket. Fate spent less time wondering about how it managed to stay intact and more time preparing herself for what was to come.

As the flash of a digital camera went repeatedly on and off in the room, Arisa and Suzuka looked on at the scene and let out a sigh in unison.

------

Please Review.


	15. Instruct

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Short work today, to be honest. I honestly have no clue how to describe this one.

------

_Instruct – (v.) To give instruction in a subject or skill._

Fate sat on her couch and yawned, overcome by boredom. Lounging around, the blonde really had nothing to do on vacation. Across the room, Nanoha rested on a chair, bored as well. Neither of them had anything to occupy their time with. They had been "asked" to spend a day or two at a hotel to rest and cool down a bit after a particularly dangerous mission that involved many ants. You get to decide whether they were normal ants or Shadows.

Yawning once more, Fate lazily sat back, wondering what there was to do. Not finding anything, the girl quickly turned to her friend for help.

"So, Nanoha, have any lessons you can give me in particular?" She asked, very bored.

"What makes you think I would have one of those?" Nanoha chuckled, getting up and walking over to Fate.

"You work as an instructor as a living. You should." Fate stated, look of disbelief on her face.

"Hmm..." Nanoha contemplated, before her face lit up with an idea. "Well then, I guess I could inform you on the finer points of my body..." The brunette finished seductively, moving on the couch next to the blonde and rubbing her thigh.

"Sigggh... I should have expected this," Fate began as Nanoha quickly began stripping her. "Of course, since it _will_ help cure the boredom... Carry on, Nanoha." Finished the red-eyed girl, with her blue-eyed partner happily agreeing and pouncing.

------

Fate's in for quite an "interesting" lesson... Please Review.


	16. Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Well, this was interesting to write. I've got the rest of the week planned, just need to actually go and type it up now. On a different note, gave another definition of this word as "sexual intercourse". It was hard to resist using that definition...

------

_Connection – (n.) An association or relationship._

Fate was currently pushing Nanoha against the wall, connecting the two by the lips in quite a spetacular fashion. The two were at the end of a one-way street, and had been like that for quite some time now. Suddenly, however, a voice interrupted them.

"What are you two doing?" Came the voice that was obviously male, aggression and suspicion in it. As the possessor of the voice approached, Fate inwardly panicked while Nanoha chuckled at the strangeness of the situation. Upon arriving, his face-, well, let's just say that when you investigate something and find two twenty-year old girls making out with their shirts unbuttoned, you naturally get some interesting conclusions. Particularly in the case of Nanoha and Fate, who were rather well known by then. At least, you would get some interesting conclusions if you could actually get your mind in order enough to think and not just gawk at them. Anyways, moving on.

"Well, let's see here, I think I might have to take you two in for indecent exposure." Two things were left out of the above paragraph. One, Nanoha and Fate did not have anything covering the bottom half of their bodies, and two, this particular soldier was very uninformed about the world. When this person, who shall not be granted a name because it would take far too much effort to think of one, started approaching the two, Nanoha's voice interrupted him, as Fate was still facing the brunette and couldn't see the man.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I see by your uniform that you work under Hayate."

"So, what of it?" The man scoffed, clearly unfazed by anything the girl was saying.

"Well, I'm sure she would be very interested to hear what a certain person under her command did to her two best friends." Nanoha implied, the man catching the hint instantly.

"Fine, you win," The man surrendered, not wanting to risk losing his job. "What do you want?"

"Just walk away and forget about this incident, please." Nanoha stated, making it quite clear she expected her words to be followed.

"Tch." The man sounded as he turned around and walked away.

"Wow, you sure know how to pressure people." Fate whispered to her partner as the man left.

"Well, let's just say that when you have a girlfriend that is stubborn as you, it comes naturally." Nanoha smiled as the two continued.

------

Fate is stubborn, we all know that. Please Review.


	17. Stubborn

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

For those of you who are wondering why there's a Wednesday update, I figured I needed to go and make up for that missed week eventually, so I decided to start here. If I read the review correctly, this was suggested by Alavon(There! I put special care into spelling your name correctly after all the fuss about it the other day.) This is kind of rushed, as I scrapped my original idea for this right before writing it, which forced me to come up with a new one quickly. It was also kind of hard to make this one different from Tease, which seemed pretty similar to me.

------

_Stubborn – (adj.) Firmly resolved or determined; resolute._

Hayate Yagami was watching her two friends in the TSAB from long ago with much interest. Nanoha had been trying to catch Fate's attention for that fateful confession for quite some time now, yet Fate pretended not to notice. As Hayate ate, they were in the middle of another one at that moment.

"Fate, listen-" Nanoha pleaded desperately, getting slightly annoyed at how Fate never seemed to be available.

"Yes? What do you-, oh, hey! Sorry Nanoha, I need to talk to him about something." Fate avoided, not paying attention to the brunette.

Hayate sighed, knowing the two as well as she did. It was painfully obvious that Fate was deliberately ignoring the girl, having figured out what the message was. Fate apparently didn't want to hear it right now.

At the end of the day, Nanoha had finally gotten tired of all the times Fate had slipped away, and dealt with it outright. Finding her love, Nanoha pushed the blonde against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"Fate. Listen to me. I-" Before Nanoha could finish, Fate had pushed her index finger on the brunette's lips, silencing her.

"Ah, Nanoha, good timing. Actually, I wanted to tell you I love you," The blonde spoke quite cheerfully, smiling.

"Fate," Nanoha remarked disappointedly, "that's what I've been trying telling you for the past while, you know."

"Yes, I know," Fate perked, smiling, "but I wanted to confess to you instead, sorry," Fate admitted with a smile on her face. Seeing Nanoha's groan, the girl tried to cheer her up.

"Come on now... I'll let you handle the proposal."

"I'll take you up on that..." Nanoha said, making it clear that she intended to follow through on that promise. "And don't think I'm not going to pamper you until then."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

------

For those wondering what happened to my original idea, I figured it would work better in _A Chance Encounter_(Which I still need to get around to updating.) Now then, please review as I prepare to stay up doing homework because I devoted time to writing this.


	18. Improvement

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Yeah, this one is short and somewhat rushed, because I had a high school open house to go to(Yes, I'm still in eighth grade, don't sue me) and not much time. Also, I made an exception for "Fun night", but from now on, please keep all suggestions to one word or provide a definition with them, as that helps find definitions much faster.

------

_Improvement – (n.) The act or process of improving._

Nanoha walked down the road solemnly, staring at the ground. She had just finished a... Nightly round with her friend Hayate Yagami, and could tell that her partner was better than her in so many ways. She needed to find some way to get better!

Dejectedly kicking a can, Nanoha looked up to find that said can had rolled and stopped right in front of the feet of a certain blonde. I'm sure you don't need to guess who it is. You also don't need to know how that can stopped so conveniently, correct?

Looking at the source of the can, Fate spotted her friend looking so down, and ran over to see what was wrong.

"Nanoha? What's worrying you?" Came a worried inquiry.

"Nothing, it's just... Hayate, she's so much better at "it" than me..." Nanoha sighed.

"Um... Okay..." Fate responded awkwardly, not knowing what to say in response.

"Fate, it's not okay!" Nanoha yelled out. "I need some help!"

"Calm down..." Fate said to her friend, who was on the verge of tears. Pulling the brunette into her chest, Fate began patting her head. "If it worries you that much, I'll help you out by being your test subject."

------

It's up to you to decide whether or not Fate has any feelings for Nanoha here. Please Review.


	19. Outtake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Question of the day: Does something still count as an outtake if the point it was deleted from hasn't been reached yet?

So, an explanation of this word, it was one of two scenes that I had prewritten for _A Chance Encounter_, this particular one, I was going to put in because somebody I knew wanted to see it. Of course, looking at it now, I can see how it won't fit in with what I have planned for the story. So, since I felt a bit lazy and didn't want to come up with anything concerning an outtake, I present to you this, in its full, unedited, "glory". For those who don't understand, this would have taken place after the anti-NanoFate Nanoha "followers" have been defeated.

Darn, this broke the 1000 word limit.

------

_Outtake – (n.) An outtake is a portion of a work that is removed in the editing process and not included in the work's final, publicly released version._

Nanoha and Fate stood in the hallway, watching Hayate run out of school and back to her house. Fate was busy trying to sort herself out, as her growing love for Nanoha had been taking over her a little at a time. Now that the fight against the "followers" was over, Nanoha didn't have any reason to make any moves towards Fate. Although Fate was thinking so much, she somehow noticed the silence in the surrounding area, so she attempted to remove it.

"Um, Nanoha? Thanks for helping me with my problem."

"Geez, Fate, I told you to stop thanking me, it was my fault."

"But..."

"No 'But's, okay? This reminds me of the time we first met, actually. Anyways, wanna come over to my place? I'll make something quick to celebrate."

"What? Uh, sure."

Fate felt the blood rushing to her face, as being invited to someone's house is quite a different experience when you know you're in love with the person and when you're don't. Fate agreed without thinking, and in an attempt to justify doing so in her mind and make it seem like she hadn't gone completely crazy from her love for Nanoha yet, came up with the idea that she was going to confess while at Nanoha's house. Coming to this conclusion, however, took some time, and Fate saw that Nanoha was already leaving, and was forced to run to catch up.

At Nanoha's house, Fate waited on the couch and was thinking about how to get across her message without seeming like a total idiot, when she just gave up and hoped it would come naturally. Nanoha finished making the food with amazing speed, and Fate decided it was now or never. Really though, she would have some more chances had she not made her move, but let's just say that would make dramatic tension

"Nanoha? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what about?" Nanoha wondered out loud, turning her head towards Fate while still walking to the kitchen and back, setting up the table.

"W-Well, I-I-I j-just w-w-wanted to t-t-tell y-you t-th-that I-I..."

Since Fate was staring at the ground while she was stammering, she did not hear the clink of a plate being put down andvnotice Nanoha put down what she was carrying and walk over to Fate, putting her index finger on the girl's lips, silencing her.

"Fate, despite what modern entertainment may make you believe, you don't confess to someone looking at the floor and stammering."

"W-What?" Fate glanced up at Nanoha, her eyes slightly watery, as she felt a couple tinges of sadness while trying to confess.

Somehow, despite all that had happened to her, Fate was still ignorant of the fact that the universe seemed to be determined to get Nanoha and Fate together. Just think of it as events being manipulated by the hopes of all NanohaxFate shippers in the world coming together. With her eyes on Nanoha, Fate watched the girl's mouth open and close, forming a sentence.

"Good, I've got you're attention. Now try again."

Fate, not understanding, just had this confused look on her face as she slowly recognized the meaning of the words just spoken to her. Although this did not make her any less confused, Fate nodded and did as Nanoha instructed her to, rubbing her eyes clear and looking directly into Nanoha's eyes.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I love you, Nanoha Takamachi."

In response, Nanoha just smiled, and spoke as well, giving Fate more confusion with the words that flowed swiftly out of her mouth, with elegance practically surrounding them. For the really slow of you that haven't noticed what pairing the plot is heading towards, just look below. Of course, if you really do fit into the category just mentioned, you. Need. Some. Help.

"Yeah Fate, like that. That's how I'd like my love to confess to me."

"What do you mean by that-"

Before Fate could finish inquiring of Nanoha, however, Nanoha grabbed Fate's collar and pulled both of them in together, locking their lips, making it their first kiss, so to speak.

"What I'm saying is that I love you as well, Fate Testarossa."

Nanoha then leaned back in, pulling Fate into another kiss, this time inserting her tongue into Fate's mouth, savoring the experience. The two broke up, and Nanoha had a slight smirk inside herself as she continued their conversation.

"Nice, wasn't it."

"I guess..."

"Now now, Fate. If we want to actually have a working relationship, you have to be more forward. Here, come to my room and I'll give you lessons."

"Is that just another way of asking me to make love with you?"

No response was give, Nanoha just smiled seductively and picked Fate up bridal style, giving the girl small kisses as she opened the door to her room, laying Fate down on the bed. Taking off her shirt, Nanoha got on the bed along with Fate, and the two met lips once more, opening the way to the events that would occur shortly.

------

On a random note, the other scene that I have written that will still work is the final encounter between Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and *SPOILERED* against the "followers" and *SPOILERED*, *SPOILERED*, and Yuuno. Please Review.


	20. Lesbian orgy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

This word was suggested by Major Mike Powell III, who I had to prod for a definition multiple times.

Has anyone played Digimon World: Dawn? I'm doing something for that, but I honestly don't want to put it out until it's been beta-d and okay-d. Seriously.

------

_Lesbian Orgy – (n.) Group sex between four or more lesbian women._

"Hey, Fate!" Nanoha cried out to her friend that was next to her, who seemed to not be paying attention.

"Shhh!" Fate silenced the brunette. "We're passing by Hayate's room."

"So?" Nanoha asked tauntingly, not knowing why her friend was so paranoid. "Why's that so important.?"

"Just listen at the door!" Fate whispered, keeping her voice down and presence unknown. Doing as her partner told her to, Nanoha slowly put her ear up against the door, face becoming more and more red by the second. Suddenly, the girl sent a message to the blonde with her mind.

_Fate! Hayate, Vita, Shamal, and Signum! They're-_

_I know. Why else do you think I told you to be quiet? They always do this around this time of the day on Tuesdays._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_How am I supposed to bring that up in a conversation?_

_You... _Annoyed at how Fate was keeping secrets from her, Nanoha tackled the blonde, licking her face teasingly. This, in turn, caused the blonde in question to shiver, and then fall into a wall from being tackled, causing a loud noise from the paining above her falling down. While the two were rubbing their heads in pain, a certain voice called out from inside the room.

"Hey, Nanoha. If you and Fate want to join in, then just com in, okay?" The voice was obviously Hayate's, and Nanoha and Fate were slightly panicked right now.

"No! We're fine!" Nanoha protested defiantly.

"Are you suuuuuuure?" Hayate prodded from inside the room.

"Yes! I want to be the first to get Fate in bed!" The brunette continued, causing the blonde nearby to turn a bright shade of red.

"Okay..." Hayate trailed off.

Fate, who had calmed herself by thinking that Nanoha was joking, was quite surprised when the aforementioned girl began dragging her by the arm.

"Nanoha?" She asked.

"Shut up, Fate. If we don't actually do it, then we'll hear no end of it tomorrow."

------

Once again, I get the feeling this isn't what you intended by that suggestion. Please Review.


	21. Electronics

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Anyone who wants to add me on MSN, please use glancingrev at hotmail, thank you. Just throwing that out there since I actually have been asked that once or twice. Aside from that, I have realized something. When I write something when I'm tired, one of two things will happen. 1) It will be boring and dull, as my mind isn't working at full capacity. 2) It will come strangely close to a sexual scene, and be much less subtle about whatever pairing it's based on. I think that this one is a mix of the two.

------

_Electronics – (n.) Electronic devices and systems._

Nanoha sighed. Ever since she had moved to Mid-Childa, it had always been difficult to readjusting to society on Earth. To truly make her point, she had become so used to using Mid-childan computers that she really wasn't that good at using Earth computers. It was quite sad sometimes.

Noticing the sigh of her wife, Fate attempted to deduce the current situation.

"What's wrong?" Fate asked curiously.

"I'm just... Not used to things on Earth anymore." Nanoha sighed out in response.

"So?" Fate continued, not getting it.

"Fate. I can barely operate technology on my home planet. I would like to think that's pretty bad." Nanoha explained.

"Don't worry," Fate comforted Nanoha as the brunette's face became a bit more red as the buttons on her shirt came undone. "You don't need those skills for anything I'm going to do."

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Nanoha asked, realization dawning on her.

"Heh, what gave it away?" Fate confirmed as Nanoha's shirt was flung across the room.

"You seemed too prepared," Nanoha answered as her shirt also went goodbye. "Of course, since this does let me have some fun with you, I don't really mind." She comforted, leaning onto Fate and pushing the two of them onto the couch before deciding to screw the skirt and panties, heading straight in for the kill without removing them.

------

Please Review.


	22. Cushion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

I honestly have no clue whether or not this one should bump the rating up to M. Anyways, for those wondering why this one is like this, I got the idea after reading the definition and couldn't get it out of my head.

------

_Cushion – (n.) A pad or pillow with a soft filling, used for resting, reclining, or kneeling._

Fate Takamachi climbed up the stairs to her house. She had just finished some cleaning and wanted her wife, who was Nanoha for those of you that managed to forget somehow, to take a look. Opening the door, she walked in to go call the brunette over.

Upon entering the room, what Fate saw shocked her. In front of her was Nanoha, laying on the bed fully unclothed. As for what she was doing... Well, let's just say that there are more wholesome ways that pillow could be used.

"Nanoha...? What are you doing?" Fate asked to confirm her suspicions.

"Ohm Fate... Hi there..." Nanoha greeted weakly, embarrassed. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"No, just looking at you explains everything." Fate sighed, sliding in bed next to Nanoha and tenderly licking her neck.

"Hey..." Nanoha objected halfheartedly as Fate moved her head to Nanoha's chest area and continued working with her tongue. "Fate, do you really have to do that?"

"Nanoha, you, my wife, was cheating on me for a pillow. That really says something, you know?" Fate remarked.

"You know very well what I was doing." Nanoha asserted, defiant.

"Yes, but even so, when you would take a pillow in bed over me, I still don't like it." Fate countered, now letting her tongue dance up Nanoha's left leg.

"Shut up," Nanoha said, trying to hold back the excitement in her voice that stemmed from what Fate was doing. "You haven't been giving me any time with you in bed lately, what else should I have done?"

"Oh, you know..." Fate answered, her tongue finally having reached its destination and beginning its work. "You could have just asked for some."

Nanoha sighed. Once Fate was in the mood for it, nobody could beat her in an argument. Granted, Nanoha wasn't exactly trying to hard, but she still would have liked Fate to give in once. Anyways, before Fate could get Nanoha to let it out, the blue-eyed girl decided to make a counterattack and tackled the red-eyed girl to the ground, taking her sweet time in her wife's mouth. How the two can hold their breath so long, well, that's a mystery of the world. They only stopped because Fate used one of her free hands to continue her work on the brunette, forcing her to break apart under the shock and let out some noise.

------

So yeah... *Looks around suspiciously* Please Review.


	23. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

Okay, so I cheated again. This was something I took down a while ago for reasons I can't remember. Still, it fit the word, so I decided to use it. Besides, it's too late and I'm too lazy write now to make something new. As I'm writing this, I have about 5 minutes according to my clock to get it out before the day ends.

------

_Smile – (n.) A facial expression characterized by an upward curving of the corners of the mouth and indicating pleasure, amusement, or derision._

Subaru looked in in awe at the three Aces, who had been having a reunion, and invited all the members of Riot Force 6 to come join them. While she normally would have just left it alone, Subaru couldn't turn down an invitation from all three of them, as they had sent handwritten letters to all of them personally. The three were quite close, after all.

"So, were you three always this close?" Subaru just had to ask, as the three of them just seemed to get along so well. In response to this, the three of them just started laughing.

"Heh, no, not really. When Hayate first discovered magic, for example, I'm pretty sure she hated our guts."

"Shut up, Nanoha, you can't really blame me, after what you and Fate did."

"But you have to remember, that wasn't us, it was the Lieze twins."

The three Aces just stared at each other, with this joking glare in each of their eyes. The Forwards, on the other hand, just stared at the three of them with wide, blank eyes. Looking at them, Vita let out a chuckle, as it seems the Forwards had gotten lost with all the references to past events that had been given.

"Hey, you three, it looks like you've lost them."

Glancing over at the Forwards, Nanoha just chuckled and grinned a bit. Of course, the four of them had no clue what was going on, but they decided to try and find out.

"Um... What are you talking about?"

It was Teana that spoke first, as she was the most curious about the lives of the three of them. Though they were quite popular with everyone on Mid-childa, the Aces never really went into great detail about anything concerning their pasts, like it was just a secret to be kept by everyone who was there at the time.

In response to this, Chrono, who was also in the room, as he had decided to drop by and see what was happening.

"I don't think you want to know, Teana. After all, there are many embarrassing moments at the time that our dear Aces wouldn't want to get out."

"Yourself included, my dear brother," It was Fate who just had to shoot Chrono down, as she just felt the need to after he had joked around like that. Chrono, being the person he was, just challenged Fate to name one, to which Nanoha came in and saved the day.

"Well, for one, there's how you always blushed around me." Whenever anyone that was associated with the Book of Darkness or Precia Testarossa incidents looked back on them, they really wondered how they hadn't noticed all the tension there was between them. Really, it was interesting how close Nanoha had been to Fate without anything official popping up.

"Yes, true... But you're not without your own moments yourself, Nanoha."

"Yeah! Like the time you started yelling my name whenever we fought." Fate was really energetic today, although only she knew the reason why. Still, she took part in the conversation a bit, while the knights sat back and enjoyed the show, and the Forwards proceeded to get more lost than ever. Fate, of course, failed to realize the trend happening in that whoever pointed something out was the next one to get called out on, and as such, was sufficiently embarrassed when Nanoha went after her.

"But Faaate... Weren't you the one getting whipped and calling out my name?"

"Well, I was a very devoted person at the time, what did you expect me to do?"

"Never mind..."

The Forwards had given up at understanding the current situation by now, and when Hayate made that last comment, they were surprised at how everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Hayate... Trying to turn the conversation away before we get to you? Now that's just low. Of course, I might do it too, considering that I'd be embarrassed if I summoned an avatar of destruction to destroy the world too."

"Heh, what can I say?" Hayate just had this look on her face that was a cross between a mischevious glint and a smirk, and made one last comment before everyone changed the topic in fear. "If you make me mad enough, I just might do it again..."

------

Yeah... Please Review.


	24. Plop

Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

By the way, I've decided this will end at Chapter 100. Just telling all of you.

------

_Plop – (v.) Set (something or oneself) down with or as if with a noise._

Hayate snickered to herself as Nanoha and Fate started to have some fun, the brunette's tongue invading the blonde's mouth quite aggressively. Fate didn't seem to mind, having a sort of serene calm as Nanoha continued her work. Instead, Fate focused her attention on the lower half of Nanoha, working her way on the skirt.

As Nanoha began to purr in delight, Hayate decided she needed some food to go along with the sight she was seeing. The two were ignoring her in favor of the other, and she didn't mind at all. After all, it gave Hayate some nice material to work with in case she needed to bend either of them in her favor.

Returning from the kitchen with a glass of water and some popcorn in hand, Hayate suddenly dropped them all when she heard a certain noise. It was the sound made when one falls onto a couch. Somehow, years of living with the Wolkenritter had tuned her to recognize that sound. Running back into the room, Hayate found that it was Nanoha who had started, sitting gracefully on Fate's lap.

Hayate stayed silent as Nanoha began to lick all over Fate eagerly, not hesitating at all. Fate just lay there and took it, not complaining at all. The master of the Tome of the Night Sky pondered recording all this, but decided it would be a bit overkill.

Distantly, Hayate heard the sound of one getting on a couch again. Sighing, she climbed up the stairs and into the next room. Really, if they were trying to hid it, couldn't Arisa and Suzuka be at least a little more subtle about their relationship? At least Nanoha and Fate were out in the open, although that probably had something to do with that "force the truth" spell Hayate had found.

As Hayate stood and pondered who to watch, the laughs of Chrono and Yuuno could be heard in the distance, their plan having worked perfectly.

------

Please Review.


	25. Personable

_Personable – (adj.) Pleasing in appearance or personality, attractive._

It was a Monday, the sky was blue like always, and the sun was shining brightly. Outside, there was a dog chasing a gorilla around, with a bee watching the two of them. Inside, a certain two people were having a conversation.

"No, never!" Fate shouted, backing away from Nanoha, who was about three feet away from her.

"Why not?" Nanoha asked, yelling as she gave chase to the blonde who had just run out of the room.

"Because!" Fate yelled back, glad she was much faster than the girl pursuing her.

Outside, where the sky was still blue and the sun was still shining, the dog was still chasing the gorilla. The bee was still watching them. Suddenly, however, the dog and gorilla were shoved apart as a flash of black and yellow zoomed by them. The two stood in silence for a couple of seconds, but then the dog started moving towards the gorilla. Once again, however, they were separated and pushed apart. This time by a flash of white. Now, the dog just gave up and ran away from the gorilla, like someone was preventing it from harm. The bee then got bored and decided to go do whatever it is that bees do to pass the time.

Fate starting panting. She had activated Bardiche a couple minutes ago and was going as fast as she could without drawing unnecessary attention to herself in order to get away from Nanoha. While the red-eyed girl was thinking, however, she was suddenly tackled to the ground. It seemed that while Fate tried to be subtle, Nanoha had just screwed not being noticed and loaded a couple of cartridges for speed.

"Nanoha..." Fate whimpered after confirming it was the brunette that knocked her to the ground, getting a suggestive look in response. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Nanoha stated calmly.

"But why me? I'm sure there are other people you could ask to make love to you!" Fate pointed out.

"Yes, but you're more adorable than any of them," Nanoha explained, Fate not getting the point.

"But still..." Fate protested, not wanting to do what Nanoha wanted her to.

"Well, fine then," Nanoha gave in, sighing. "It's either making love or giving me a lap dance. Which one?"

"Both of them are bad," Fate complained, before giving in herself. "But fine, go find a place to sit, I'll go for the latter."

Nanoha just smiled deviously.


	26. Liniment

Suggested by kanamomo

------

_Liniment – (n.) A medicinal fluid rubbed into the skin to soothe pain or relieve stiffness._

A blonde girl who you should all recognize limped next to a brunette that you should also know before falling on the floor. Stumbling to get up, the blonde almost succeeded before she lost energy and fell once again.

"Oww..." Fate whimpered, having added to her injury by falling.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked in response, worried about the girl next to her.

"Yeah, my leg just hurts a bit." Fate responded, her red-eyes looking up.

"And the Wolkenritter are away right now, taking Shamal with them..." The brunette mused, thinking on what to do. "Should I call Nanoha?"

"What would she be able to do better than you or your knights could?" Fate asked to Hayate, the other girl in the room.

… Yeah, I agree. That was pretty pathetic.

"Trust me," Hayate responded, pride in her friend's abilities. "You learn a bit when your class gets injured and requires medical assistance a lot. Besides, she has some medicine that might help." Hayate slowly began moving towards the door.

"Wait," Hayate paused as Fate spoke. "Does this have anything to do in those ridiculous plans of yours?"

"Actually, I'm planning to handcuff the two of you together and lock you in a room until you finally give in and have some time to each other on the bed."

Hayate was out of the house before Fate could raise an objection.

A few minutes later, Hayate had done exactly as she said she would and the two girls found themselves locked in a room with the only furniture in it being the bed.

"So... Who's going to be top?" Nanoha asked sheepishly.

"Well, this is the point where I would point out that we could just destroy the cuffs with magic, but my perverse sexual lust for you is become so uncontrollable that I can't bring myself to raise an objection to that." Fate stated openly as Nanoha tackled her to the bed. "It helps that the situation is so kinky." The blonde finished explaining as the one on top of her took a liking to licking some of the more... Sensitive spots.

"_Medicine: Forgotten" _Raising Heart commented to Bardiche as their masters began getting it on.

"_Affirmative"_ Bardiche agreed simply.


	27. Felicitation

_Felicitation – (n.) An expression of pleasure at the success or good fortune of another, congratulations._

"So..." A white-haired young girl said to her blonde friend as the two were flying through the air peacefully. "You and Nanoha finally did it last night?" The girl finished as her friend suddenly lost balance.

"Hayate!" Fate shouted, embarrassed.

"What, you didn't? My apologies then." Hayate said sadly, pouting a bit.

"We're only nine," Fate began incredulously, "do you really expect us to make love already?"

"You two have already been fighting for your lives for quite a time, I wouldn't put it past you two." Hayate spoke while rubbing her chin.

"You're so mean..." The girl whimpered, her red eyes looking sadly at her friend's face.

"I know, I know," Hayate laughed, smiling. "Although, I do remember some noise outside your room last night. What was that?"

Instantly, upon hearing Hayate finish that sentence, Fate began blushing profusely, and forgot to keep herself in the air. Falling downwards, she barely caught herself before she hit a rooftop, and managed to get stable before landing on said roof.

"Well?" Hayate asked, seemingly unconcerned about her friend's safety. "What did Nanoha do?"

"Let's just say it's very hard to stay silent when Nanoha's getting a feel for you," Fate admitted while trying to avoid direct eye contact. Surprisingly, Hayate avoided making another remark, but simply grabbed Fate by the hand, telling her that they should get going if they wanted to make it to the house of the girl in question on time.

Upon arriving at Nanoha's house and landing safely in a hidden area, the two walked up to the door and were about to enter when the brunette that was formerly the topic of discussion burst out the door and tackled the blonde, licking her face enthusiastically.

"Ah, Nanoha!" Hayate greeted her friend. "I heard what happened yesterday, I just wanted to congratulate you."

Fate saw red as Nanoha dragged her inside to have some more "fun", as she put it.


	28. Cake

_Cake – (n.) A sweet baked food made of flour, liquid, eggs, and other ingredients, such as raising agents and flavorings._

"Hey..." A blue-eyed girl of eleven years spoke to the one sitting across from her at the table.

"What?" Asked the girl when her friend began, red eyes full of curiosity.

"Did you have to choose this place?" The blue-eyed girl finished, looking down at the ground, giving the one across from her a view of her brown hair.

"What's wrong with it?" Came the response, concern in the voice.

"Fate," The girl moaned, you ask me out on our first date, and you choose the cafe my family runs and owns?"

"Well Nanoha," Fate responded while enunciating quite clearly, "you didn't seem to have a problem with it when I asked you out this morning. Why now?"

"This morning, I heard the words 'you', 'go', and 'date', and that was enough for me, okay?" Nanoha blushed, very embarrassed.

"Simple minded, aren't you?" Fate commentated, before remembering to ask something. "Really though, what's so bad about it? Considering that your family owns it, you must know that it's good, right?"

"That's not the problem," Nanoha growled, "the problem is that all the employees know me. That, and the fact that the rest of my family is working here right now."

As if on cue, as soon as Nanoha finished and took a breath, Miyuki walked up to their table and lay down some sweets, not saying a word as if to taunt her younger sister.

"Well, that was coincidenta-" As the blonde was finishing her sentence, she was suddenly cut off by Nanoha, who had stuffed a piece of their recently arrived snacks into the girl's mouth, smiling.

_Nanoha?_ Questioned Fate curiously. Strangely, this only seemed to make the brunette smile even more.

_Hey, since we're technically on a date, might as well act really flirty around you, right? Besides, I want to see the look on everyone's faces._

Fate could only sigh as Nanoha stabbed another piece of food and held it up to her mouth to bite.


	29. Claim

Was busy the past two days and couldn't get anything. Sorry.

------

_Claim – (v.) To demand, ask for, or take as one's own or one's due._

"Um, uh... Would you go out with me?" A boy asked a certain manmade clone earnestly, putting much effort into those words.

"Well..." Fate trailed, looking away rubbing her chin with one finger while sitting in her seat, "I'm not so sure..." She admitted honestly, not having too much interest in the boy. She was, after all, gunning for the blue-eyed Nanoha, although that was to be a secret to everybody.

"Alright," the boy sighed, knowing when to give up.

"Thanks," Fate smiled, truly grateful for his understanding.

The girl then stood up and left the school to head back home, for they had just finished that day. Along the way home, however, she was approached by yet another boy, this one looking much more determined than the last.

"Oi, Testarossa, give me a date, will you?" He calmly stated, flicking his hair as he did so. Or at least, he tried to. His hair was too short to do it effectively.

"...Why?" Fate returned calmly, trying to suppress the urges to shoot him down right there.

"Because..." the boy continued, sly smirk on his face. "You know I'm the one."

Before Fate could destroy all of that boy's hopes for ever being able to walk again, she was suddenly stopped when she felt someone behind her.

"Heya, Fate!" Greeted an enthusiastic Nanoha, waving at the girl.

"Hmph! Ignore that bothersome girl, Testarossa. Now then, let's go this Saturday," the boy spoke, dismissing Nanoha, who sensed the situation quickly.

"What? Aww, Fate, you're not really going to abandon me, are you?" Nanoha whimpered, throwing her arms around the blonde, sniffing a bit.

"W-W-Well, I..." Fate whimpered, unable to think clearly. Meanwhile, the boy was trying to get over the fact that Fate appeared to swing that way.

"Please?" Nanoha sobbed slightly, nibbling softly on Fate's neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The boy yelled out in despair, running away dejectedly.

After the boy did so and went out of sight, Fate turned to the girl behind her.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Hey," Nanoha pointed out, "I had to assert my ownership over you in some way. Besides, I made sure to bite hard enough there'll be a mark by tomorrow, so that should be enough." The girl finished, beaming.

Fate just sighed and walked away, planning to make sure that she would value that mark forever.


	30. Shoulder

_Shoulder – (n.) The joint connecting the arm with the torso._

Nanoha stepped into the car and sat down right next to Fate, who was lost in thought. The two were on a very long trip to another town for the weekend, and everyone decided to travel together. For some reason. Not long after Nanoha got in, the car started, and everyone was on their journey.

Two hours in, Nanoha began dozing off. She had, after all, stayed up late last night trying to perfect something of hers, and only succeeded when it was no longer worth the effort it would take to go asleep. Still, trying to do her best, she barely managed to stay conscious, blinking quite often.

Another hour after that, Nanoha finally gave in and fell asleep, her head landing right on Fate while she began gently whispering out what she was saying in her dream, causing Fate to go quite red.

Waking up and dozing into awareness, the brunette blinked twice before looking around and seeing where she was, and the blonde girl in front of her.

"Fate...? Where?" She asked, still half-asleep.

"At the hotel. You fell asleep, so I carried you up here," Fate replied, smiling brightly.

"Thanks," Nanoha smiled back, before Fate suddenly blushed.

"Although, your dream was quite... Embarrassing," Fate blushed, looking away, trying to avoid eye contact.

Instantly, upon thinking things through, Nanoha became so red you might have thought her face was painted. Maybe having a very explicit dream about a girl while she was sleeping right next to the girl wasn't a good idea.


	31. Spin

_Spin – (v.) To turn or to cause to turn rapidly on its axis._

Nanoha and Fate danced in the middle of an overly gigantic ballroom along with some other classmates. Aside from the fact that everyone was dressed in overly elaborate clothes, everyone danced normally. If you ignore that question of why the high school would spend so much money on the giant room for the dance, and how they got said money, then everything was good. Well, except for a Fate, who was currently worried while having her fun with Nanoha in the corner of the room.

_Nanoha..._ Fate whimpered in her mind to the girl as the girl led the way. _Why did you ask me out? Yuuno would have been so much easier..._

_Yes, _The Ace of Aces replied, smiling, _But can't you image how strange it would be if I showed up with someone that everybody else had no clue existed?_

_It can't be as strange as showing up with another girl, _Fate shot back, her expression changing subtly.

_True,_ Nanoha admitted, conceding the point. _But it's fun seeing you all flustered like that. _

_Geez..._ Fate moaned mentally, thankful that their conversation was in the mind and not spoken out loud.

_Oh! _ Nanoha remarked, noticing something. _Turn now-_

Before the brunette could warn the blonde, however, Fate had already been bumped into by somebody who had followed the directions, straight into Nanoha, giving the two quite a passionate kiss. Nanoha, having overcome the initial rush from having their lips meet like that, closed her eyes and pulled in Fate's head to go deeper.

"Sorry-" The one who had bumped into Fate began before looking at what he had done. After looking at the scene, he and his partner went over to grab some juice and watch the show.


	32. Overflow

Sorry, was busy yesterday and most of today, so didn't really have much time to work on anything.

------

_Overflow – (v.) To flow or run over the top, brim, or banks._

"Nanoha, stop!" Fate yelled out, her friend filling up the pot with a little too much water.

"Why?" Nanoha asked, as she was not paying too much attention.

"Because..." Fate trailed, before the worst came to worst.

With a little too much water, the pot had gone overboard, and the sink was filling up. Maybe the pot shouldn't have been over the drain after all...

Taking quick action, Fate jumped to the sink, turned off the faucet, and pulled the pot out of the way so the water could drain.

"Why'd you do that?" Nanoha complained.

"Because," Fate explained, "it was filling up too much."

"But you ruined my fun!" Nanoha shouted, not amused.

"Shut Up!" Fate yelled, tired of Nanoha's ignorance. "Do you want me to do that to you?" Fate blurted out insultingly, before she realized what she had just said.

"Depends, where?" Nanoha teased playfully. To her surprise, however, Fate pulled in her collar and began licking her target's neck, which resulted in Nanoha learning what "red" really meant.

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out on the bed."


	33. Daring

_Daring – (adj.) Willing to take or seek out risks; bold and venturesome._

Hayate crept silently in the night, making sure to get to the room of destination without being noticed. It wasn't that hard, due to the lack of security, but still required some effort. Finally, the girl arrived at her goal, and set the settings to make sure that her plan would go through perfectly.

The next day, Nanoha had already invited everyone over to come take a look at what changes were made after she put a bit of work into cleaning, so all that was required was Fate and Hayate to actually come over, which they did. Browsing through the house, Hayate spent half her time checking her watch and the other half actually paying attention. Suddenly, it was time.

Without warning, the alarm bells in the house started ringing. Well, the alarm bell, at least. When the initial 10 seconds of panic died down, Hayate held back Nanoha, and told the brunette that she would stay. When the girl in question tried to protest, Hayate argued that while Nanoha knew the whole house, Hayate just knew the way to the control room and couldn't move around as quickly. Nanoha then gave in.

As Hayate ran out the room, both Nanoha and Fate were thinking about how much determination she had to go and try that. When the alarm turned off two minutes later, the two then realized they were alone in the bedroom, and you can probably guess what happened from there. Especially since there were four very dedicated knights keeping all exits covered.

Out of the house, Hayate whistled to herself as she swirled the off switch in her hands. Her planing had been right on. Now all she needed to do was let nature run its course. Or, at least, whatever course in could find in those two girls.

------

And in, with less than half an hour to spare. Phew. Anyways, I'd just like to remind people that I'm still taking suggestions. Those have been getting rather shallow lately. (i.e. None)


	34. Comfort

_Comfort – (v.) To ease physically; relieve._

Fate T. Harlaown was tired. Not just the tired as in "got up too early" tired, but "got up too early then had to do too much" tired. As such, the first thing she did upon arriving home was prepare a nice bath. Of course, with some Midchildan technology, it was magically made ready in a minute. Literally.

Getting in after undressing, Fate sighed, relieved that the day was over. Without any warning whatsoever, a voice interrupted her.

"Do you need help washing yourself?"

This voice was, of course, Nanoha. It shouldn't even require thought to figure out.

Fate, tired as she was, took exactly twelve seconds to realize that the brunette was in the tub with her and respond accordingly. Which, was, of course, by taking twelve seconds before yelling out.

"Nanoha! What are you doing here?"

"No reason, just felt bored," the girl responded simply, managing to get Fate to ignore the question of how she managed to get in in the first place. "Anyways, you look tired. Want me to wash you?"

"Is it bad that I can't bring myself to protest?" Fate asked innocently, not really awake enough to try.

"No," Nanoha responded simply and jumped on Fate.

That night, Fate's neighbors wanted to ask the blonde why she was yelling about getting in between the legs herself but wisely decided against it. One person did, he saw pink immediately after.

------

Geez, I should start working on these earlier, so that I'm not constantly getting them in less than half an hour before the deadline, huh? Anyways, still hoping for some suggestions.


	35. Wet

_Wet – (adj.) Covered or soaked with a liquid, such as water._

As she walked into the dressing room, one could be able to tell immediately by the look on Nanoha's face that she was really exhausted. Of course, no one could tell that, considering there was nobody there to observe the look on the girl's face. Well, Fate was there, but she was busy being embarrassed and holding her hands next to her chin with a worried look on her face in the corner of the room.

"Eh? Fate?" Nanoha spoke, still not at her full potential after being drained during the performance she had just finished giving.

"Oh... Nanoha..." Fate trailed, trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette. "Hi?"

"How did you like my performance?" Nanoha asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Oh, that..." Fate blushed, clearly trying to stop herself from saying what she was about to. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Why not?" Nanoha asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Fate implored, feeling very insecure at the moment.

"Promise," Nanoha, well, promised.

"I was focusing a bit more on the pulsating between my legs..." Fate admitted, on the verge of stuttering uncontrollably.

"I see..." Nanoha teased, "You got a bit naughty while watching me, eh?" The girl finished, feeling her way under the blonde's skirt while pinning her to the wall.

"Nanoha, what are you-" Fate attempted to inquire, but got cut off by the girl in question.

"Wow, Fate. This is a lot," Nanoha said playfully, "I never knew you were so perverted."

"Shut up, I-" Fate protested, before she was interrupted once again, this time by the brunette removing the same piece that she was commenting on earlier before she realized what she was doing.

"Oh! Sorry!" Nanoha apologized, before giving an explanation, "I just wanted a tas-"

"Do you hear me complaining?" Fate countered, looking away from Nanoha and pretending to not notice her smile and get back to what she was just doing.


	36. Inferring

_Inferring – (v.) The process of making an inference, an interpretation based on observations and prior knowledge._

Nanoha was... Well, confused, at the current moment. Every once in a while, one of her friends would mutter something among the lines of, "those two are so oblivious", leaving the brunette wondering what they meant. Today, however, the girl vowed to find out the truth.

For this great and noble quest, Nanoha endured many trials. The first of these involved Nanoha crossing the ocean(a puddle) to arrive at Yuuno's house. After surviving this perilous task, Nanoha finally arrived at the place she wanted to. Calming down, Nanoha then proceeded to ask the Faithful Question.

"What am I so oblivious about?"

The boy paused. Nanoha really was as oblivious as the statement implied. Sighing, he wondered how many people would kill for a relationship like Nanoha and Fate's before remembering the task at thand.

"I think it's better if you find that out yourself." And with that, the boy once again became occupied with his glass of water.

Unable to get the answer she so desired from Yuuno, Nanoha moved on to her next destination. The house where Arisa and Suzuka were currently at. This time, the blue-eyed girl would have to traverse a forest(the park) to get where she wanted. Still, even with this obstacle in her way, Nanoha forged on, and manage to arrive at the house. Breathing in, the girl confronted her friends with the Faithful Question.

"What am I so oblivious about?"

The moment Nanoha finished asking, Arisa and Suzuka broke into a wild fit of laughter. How could someone so deep be so dense? After waiting a minute and seeing her friends still rolling on the floor with laughter, Nanoha gave up and tried the next area of interest. The Yagami household.

On this leg of the journey, Nanoha was once again forced to get past an immense obstacle. This time, it was a mountain(an ant hill) standing in the girl's way. Annoyed, Nanoha mustered up all her strength and shattered the obstacle into tiny shards with the power of her foot. That problem overcome, Nanoha moved on with a look of satisfaction on her face.

But wait! Nefore Nanoha could arrive at the Yagami household and ask the Faithful Question, she had to help a man out. This man had had a heart attack after experiencing the most shocking event ever(an ant moving) and was had to be taken to the hospital to be treated.

All these problems overcome, Nanoha at last found where she wanted to be, the Yagami household. Walking in, the immediately found her brown-haired friend and asked the Faithful Question.

"What am I so oblivious about?"

Hayate, upon hearing this, was about to answer before she was interrupted by someone from upstairs.

"Nanoha, you too?"

"Fate?" Nanoha asked, before realizing the situation. "People are saying that about you too?"

"Yeah," replied the blonde, sliding down the rail next to her friend. "I can't figure out why."

"Me neither," Nanoha admitted, "but with the two of us working together, we might be able to find something out!" The girl proposed.

"Right!" Fate agreed with confidence.

Watching the two girls look to the sky and think, Hayate couldn't help but shake her head. Maybe this would qualify as enough of an emergency to bring "The Super Book of Secret Tricks that Must Only Be Used in an Emergency" out that Shamal hid for some reason. Hayate honestly couldn't figure out how she had hidden it. For goodness sake, a book with all that in its title on one line shouldn't be that hard to find! Anyways, for now, all the girl could do was hope that her friends would realize the truth. At least, realize enough to at least move into the denial stage. That would be an improvement.


	37. Advice

_Advice – (n.) Opinion about what could or should be done about a situation or problem; counsel._

The day was just getting started when Nanoha approached Fate. The brunette had spent all of last night brooding over a problem she had, and decided to see what the blonde could do.

"Fate," declared the girl boldly, "I need your help with something."

"Okay?" Fate complied, scared of the intense glare coming from the blue eyes in front of her. There was a moment of silence before Fate decided to break it.

"So what did you want to ask?"

"Well," Nanoha started, playing with her fingers, "I just wanted to know what would be the best way to get you in bed."

When Nanoha finished, Fate could barely hold her laughter. She tried, but then failed after .00001 seconds of trying. Hey, at least it's something.

When Fate's amusement died down, she got around to answering Nanoha's question.

"Nanoha, that isn't the type of thing you ask the person in question," She started, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So? Tell me anyways," Nanoha stubbornly countered, refusing to back down.

"Well," Fate started, grabbing Nanoha's finger and nibbling on it. "You could just ask, you know."

"Then will you-" Nanoha began when she finished interpreting what Fate said.

"No. Wait for at least ten hours. Then you can ask."

Exactly ten hours later, Nanoha asked Fate the question the two had been discussing earlier that day. The girl didn't even waste one second. The moment the minute changed, the words came out.


	38. Boredom

_Boredom – (n.) The condition of being bored._

Nanoha sighed, being stuck in a room with Fate for hours on end became quite dreadful when she finally ran out of patience and tried to amuse herself. While some of the things the blonde tried to do had been somewhat amusing, others were... More annoying. Of course, considering that Nanoha's idea of annoying was apparently having to dodge yellow bolts for minutes on end, one has to wonder what she would consider bothersome.

"Can we do _Something!?_" Fate yelled, exasperated and out of energy.

"Don't be like that," Nanoha attempted to calm her friend. "I'm sure they'll be back by the end of the day."

"There's still twelve hours until the end of the day," Fate pointed out, tired.

"Fine then, what do you want to do?" Nanoha asked, rubbing her forehead with her index finger.

"Guess I'll practice my binding," Fate thought out loud nonchalantly, and before Nanoha could fully register what Fate had just said, the girl had already Set Up and summoned those yellow rings.

"Geez, how many different variations do you have!?" Nanoha yelled out. Fate was on her 107th version of the binding spell, with no end in sight, as evidenced by the fact that Fate was only on page 5 of 200.

"Shut up. I'm trying to find the one that would fit my perverse fantasies of you the best."


	39. Occupied

_Occupied – (adj.) Having ones attention or mind or energy engaged._

"Do you remember how boring his classes were!?" Arisa yawned, thinking back on old times with her friends from school nearby.

"I really wish I didn't," Hayate admitted, sighing.

"But still, they weren't so bad when compared to the time he took over as announcer for the assemply, right?" Suzuka pointed out, tapping the table.

Throughout the entire conversation of this teacher, Nanoha and Fate stayed mysteriously silent, as if this person brought up memories that shouldn't be remembered. He probably did. Of course, noticing this, everyone in the room besides the two in question mentioned this to him.

"What's wrong? You two are mysteriously quiet. Why?"

"Oh!" Suzuka cried out suddenly. "You had a crush on him, didn't you?" She reasoned... Unreasonably.

"No!" Nanoha objected, as her friend had gotten the wrong point. "It's just... Whenever we had one of his classes, Fate would take the chance to play around with my lap. There's a reason I didn't do so well in all of his classes, after all."

"Wait wait wait... So you guys were already doing it in high school? Ever heard of waiti-" Hayate began before remembering who she was talking to.


	40. Dish

Countdown until number 50: 10

------

_Dish – (n.) An open, generally shallow concave container for holding, cooking, or serving food._

Nanoha finished her food and licked every single spot clean before running upstairs. She was staying at Fate's house, and wanted to get things ready so they could have some fun. No, not like that, they're only nine years old.

Although Fate was about to head upstairs after her friend, she realized that they were the only ones in the house, thus meaning that she was in charge of cleaning. Sighing, she gathered everything in the sink and turned the faucet on. Well, she was going to, but then realized what she had with her at the moment.

Picking a certain plate from the sink, the one Nanoha had used, Fate looked at it intently. Then her eyes darted both left and right, making sure there was nobody nearby. Increasing focus, Fate slowly inched her face closer to the object in question. Closer, closer, and even closer. Finally, the blonde gave into temptation and was moving her face in quickly towards the plate before a voice stopped her.

"Fate, what are you doing?" Came Nanoha's voice, causing Fate to pause with her tongue sticking out and just about to make contact. There was an awkward moment of silence before Nanoha finally came to the truth and realized what the girl was doing and stepped next to her. "You know, if you want to swap saliva, then you don't have to go to such lengths. I'll be happy to provide you with a more direct manner."

This time, it was Nanoha's face that was slowly inching towards its target. This time, it was Fate's face. Before she reached it, however, she was stopped. This time by the red-eyed girl herself and her glare of objection.

"Aww..." Nanoha complained, having gotten so close yet so far. "Please?" she asked, putting on the cutest look she could imagine.

"Fine," Fate "gave in", really not trying to resist. "But only if my tongue's the one intruding, not yours." Nanoha merely shrugged in response.

"Works for me, I always did prefer being on the receiving side of whatever you're doing."


	41. Late

_Late - (adj.) Coming, occurring, or remaining after the correct, usual, or expected time_

"Fate..." Nanoha trailed, the blonde having just picked up the phone. "Do you know what yesterday was?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're birthday. Sorry I couldn't call, was too busy with my advisor watching over me all day. Seriously, I'm supposed to be on break," Fate apologized.

"Correct." Nanoha admitted. She had travelled all the way back to Earth just so she could spend the day back home. That, and so she could call her friend using Earth phones, which was quite an amusing way to spend time. "Still," she continued, "you missed my birthday. Why did you have to miss that one of all you could choose from?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, as of yesterday, I can now jump you in bed legally."

"So? Can't you wait a bit?" Fate replied, trying to keep the embarrassment away from her voice.

"Awww..." Nanoha complained, "but I feel like I got to many presents. I want to give you _something!_"

"Nanoha, given the way you fight, I'd say it already snap-"

"Not like that," Nanoha interrupted, "hypothetically."

"Oh. Fine then, I'll go catch a flight now."


	42. Consume

_Consume – (v.) To expend; use up._

If one were to walk within 20 feet of Nanoha at the moment, they would meet quite a few injuries. Walking into a mage practicing shooting spells like there's no tomorrow would probably provoke that kind of injury. Thankfully, all people within 20 feet of Nanoha at the moment were flying.

"Geez, you don't let up, do you?" Fate asked, hovering above the girl.

"Nope!" Nanoha agreed cheerfully. "'Course, it is kinda boring not having anything to try and shoot at."

"How about me?"

"You're my friend. I couldn't shoot you." Nanoha indignantly responded to Fate's proposal.

"Come on..." Fate argued, "just try. If I get to you, you give me a kiss, okay?"

"Fine," Nanoha gave in, the blonde's words winning her over. "Of course, don't blame me if I run out of energy a few seconds after we start."


	43. Cancel

_Cancel – (v.) To annul or invalidate._

"Are you sure?" Fate asked.

"Why not?" Nanoha challenged, her blue eyes monitoring Fate.

"Fine..." Fate responded as she put the phone to her ear, "hello? Ah, yes, I believe I had a reservation under the name of 'Fate'? Can you remove that?"

With that taken care of, Fate hung up and sighed. Her girlfriend could be such a bother sometimes.

"There. It's done."

"Good..." Nanoha smiled as she pulled Fate down with her. "Now then, I'm not going to stop until you give in and get into my mouth, 'kay?"

"If you say so," Fate ended, knowing that Nanoha would stop soon enough.


	44. Fell

_Fell – (v.) To kill._

It was a dramatic fight, one person on one side and another person on the other. The first person swung, and the second dodged. The second then tried to attack back, but the first had already run away and tried to stay out of the second's line of vision.

In that manner, the first and second persons fought, trying to triumph over the other. Suddenly, the second person gained sudden power, and won quickly.

Nanoha threw the controller down in joy, having won. Fate, well, sighed. The blonde then snapped up, remembering what they had bet on the match.

"Heh, now I get a kiss, Faaate..." Nanoha droned. Of course, the blonde had already run out and hid, not wanting to follow through on her promise.

Realizing Fate was gone, Nanoha got ready to organize and direct a search. If she could find and beat Fate once, another time wouldn't be that hard.


	45. Immunisation

_Immunisation – (v.) The act of making immune._

Pinned down to the table, Fate couldn't help but squirm as Shamal loomed above her with some dangerous looking circles in her hand. It didn't help that those circles looked strangely familiar to the ones that were called during spells that should never be used.

"Hold still, will you?" Vita yelled out exasperatedly.

All Fate could do was wiggle around helplessly, as all forms of communication had been cut. As she watched those circles come closer, Fate felt more and more dread, which in turn, became more and more apparent. Suddenly, the blonde was smacked in the face by Signum, who had gotten quite annoyed at Fate's behavior.

"Calm down, this is for your own good!"

Fate didn't listen, and simply kept trying to muscle her way out of the grips of Signum and Vita. She failed. At long last, Shamal finally made connection between the blonde and the circles, which put the girl to sleep instantly so the spell could do it's work.

In the room next-door Nanoha was going through the exact same thing with Yuuno, Hayate, and Chrono.

Sitting outside both of the rooms and standing in front of the hall so nobody escaped, Zefira wondered why it was necessary to treat Nanoha and Fate with spells that made them feel attraction for the other. It was already there, for goodness sake!


	46. Unite

_Unite – (v.) To bring together so as to form a whole._

Chrono sighed, Fate had just finished yet another speech on why Nanoha was the greatest person ever. While he didn't want to disagree, he felt that "greatest" might be too strong of a modifier. Really, it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't blatantly obvious Fate was bringing up the topic of the brunette so she could get that longer for her out of her chest. However that worked.

Hayate sighed, she was bored, and didn't have anything to do. That's what being bored means, after all. Thankfully, the phone received a call, and Hayate picked it up before it even started to ring. Hey, she is a mage, after all. Said phone call was from Chrono, who wanted some help with the Fate issue mentioned above. Why else would it have been explained in the first place?

So, late at night, exactly 19 hours and 59 minutes after Chrono sent that call to Hayate, the two met and prepared their master plan.

"So, you'll get them alone at your house?"

"Yes, and all you need to do is get them together." Chrono confirmed.

"How 'together' do you want them to be?" Hayate asked.

"As much as you feel is necessary." Chrono admitted, turning away to avoid Hayate's smirk and gasp over the thought that Chrono would imply such a thing. "Your mind is screwed up sometimes, Hayate."


	47. Furtherance

_Furtherance – (n.) The advancement of some enterprise._

"Well now, continuing on," Arisa spoke, while everyone was playing a game of "random questions" with the others, "Nanoha, what's the one time you wish you hadn't said anything when you did?"

"It had to be... That time," Nanoha spoke darkly, making a symbol with her hands. The others got the point immediately, and decided to keep their lives and not inquire any further. Coughing, Arisa moved on.

"Well, since it seems like Nanoha doesn't want to give anymore details..." She rambled, pulling another slip out of the box, "Hayate, if you were in charge of a business, what's one thing you would do and why?"

"Make Fate my secretary."

"Dare I ask why?" The blonde in question asked.

"Because, you have good management skills, it'd be good for the company. Besides, it's an easy way to make Nanoha jealous." Fate was silent before asking a question of her own.

"Wait, why would that make Nanoha jeal... Oh."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the five before Nanoha realized what the others were hinting at.

"Hey! Hayate... You know I wouldn't get jealous, I'd just barge into your room and demand to join in with you two. If that failed, then I'd just pull out the magic."

Nobody dared point out the fact that those very actions would signify jealousy on the brunette's part.


	48. Disrepute

_Disrepute – (n.) Damage to or loss of reputation._

Hayate's flushed face was immediately apparent to Nanoha and Fate who had just done some business against the wall. Wondering why this was so, the two took the natural step that would come to mind, and asked the person next to them about it.

"Why's she like that?"

"Errr... I... Don't... Know?" Responded the classmate Fate had turned too embarrassingly. Hey, Nanoha and Fate just had some time making out with each other in front of his eyes, you can't really blame him for being in shock. Shrugging, Fate turned away and rested her head on the wall behind her, wondering why it was so hard to get a straightforward answer sometimes. Deciding that asking the person in question would be best, Nanoha turned to her friend, while still sitting safely on Fate's lap.

"Hayate, what's wrong?"

"You. Two. Just. Made. Out. With. Each. Other. In. Front. Of. All. Our. Classmates. In. The. Middle. Of. Class." Hayate glared, making sure to enunciate each word.

"But you're always telling us to do it," Nanoha pointed out innocently. Well, as innocent one can get after making out in an overly lesbian manner in public view.

"I was joking! I didn't actually expect you two to do it! I swear, if you two weren't so cute and arousing, then you would probably be dead socially right now."

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the teacher, more furious than he should be. "Let's get back to class, shall we?"

Later that night, after school, Nanoha decided to give her friend a ring to check something.

"Hayate, we weren't that bad at school, were we?"

"Yes you were! The only reason the teacher took so long to restart class was because he knew he shouldn't be as turned on as he was and tried to suppress that feeling!"


	49. Dice

So yeah, here's the two chapters that I promised. There's still going to be a twice a day update schedule for a bit to catch up, though.

------

_Dice - A small cube marked on each side with from one to six dots, usually used in pairs in gambling and in various other games._

"Victory will be mine," either Nanoha or Fate said while juggling the two cubes in her hand. You choose, I guess.

"No, it's mine," whoever you didn't choose earlier responded sticking out their tongue. This was a dramatic showdown, with even more at stake than all the previous fights the two had been through. For on the fate of this fight rested something more valuable. An eraser. Both of the two had been making quite a few mistakes with their pencils lately, and needed erasers to back it up. Each person had ten at starting, but lost one whenever they lost a round of dice.

The rounds went by quickly. Each person put their whole into the throws. If it weren't for the magic in the two, many shoulders would have become dislocated from the intense force and speed of the arms. However, this was not to last.

When Nanoha threw too hard, one of the dice flew out the window and hit a random bystander that happened to walk where the dice was going to fall. I feel sorry for him, especially since he became dizzy and was wobbling around for a while. When they saw this, both Nanoha and Fate decided to run away. Quickly. Leaving the game unfinished.

Years later, Fate "randomly" got a flash of inspiration and brought up the topic of this competition to Nanoha, who agreed to start it back up again.

"Okay, I will win and take everything from you!" one of them said. You get to choose again. Aren't you lucky?

"If you insist..." The other sighed, rolling the dice. The dice did their work, and the first person emerged victorious.

"You do realize I wasn't talking about the erasers when I said 'everything', right?"


	50. Genderbent

If you didn't know, this is the second update of the day. If you missed the first one, you might want to consider going back.

I believe that some explanation is required for this one. When I somehow managed to draw this word, I really didn't know how exactly I would handle going for male NanoFate convincingly(like any of the female ones are convincing in the first place). So, taking the easy way out, I settled for going with what I did for all the other ones. So, here, Nanoha and Fate would be male in the "original" universe and they got switched to the forms that would probably be more familiar to you

------

_Genderbent – (adj.) Containing characters who are depicted as the opposite of their given sex._

There was a rainbow in the sky. For reasons that are completely unknown and will never be mentioned again. A man was walking, minding his own business, when suddenly he heard a noise. Upon looking up, this man saw two figures falling towards him. Not one to prefer death by collision, the man quickly evacuated the area. I mean, even if you are a citizen of Mid-childa, you generally don't go around just standing under something falling towards the area you're standing in. You also don't go reporting this to the nearest law-enforcement officer you see, apparently.

10 minutes and 8 seconds after the man ran away, the two objects hit the floor. Description is not necessary. They were, after all, our beloved Nanoha and Fate. Or whatever crazy name you want to rename Nanoha just to make it sound more interesting. That just seems like too much work sometimes.

"Uuu... My head..." Fate moaned, getting up and rubbing the area previously mentioned.

"See? I told you that we shouldn't fly straight into the-" Nanoha began, before pausing after taking a look at "her" friend, "Fate, why is your hair so long? And why do you have..." Nanoha trailed off after taking a look at the chest area of the blonde.

When confronted with this revelation, Fate panicked, before managing to eek out the words "You too..."

Saying that it was a shocking moment for the two would be an understatement. Their Barrier Jackets had changed completely, they had gone through some interesting body shape changes, and their voices just seemed so... Different.

Seeing as the two couldn't exactly just walk into their houses looking like they did, they went through the trouble of reserving a hotel room for use. Being the way she was, the moment they got into the room and locked the door, Nanoha jumped onto Fate and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Hey, it is technically a girl I'm romancing, right?"

"But... But..." Fate attempted to protest, pretending that she didn't enjoy the kiss, "you're a girl right now too!"

"Details, details. Besides, I want to find out exactly how tight it is."


	51. Pedant

*Whistles innocently*

_Pedant - One who pays undue attention to book learning and formal rules._

Nanoha grinned in amusement as she observed how much work Fate and Hayate were putting into their studies. Fate, she could see, but Hayate came as a surprise. Well, if the brunette really thought about it, she was like them when she was serious, but right now she was still on cooldown after the whole Book of Darkness incident, and really didn't want to do any work at the moment.

As such, Nanoha was becoming more and more interested in what it took for her two friends to snap out of their deep trance. After five minutes of poking the two in front of her getting nothing done, Nanoha considered other options. A kiss? Too unoriginal. Taking the book from them? Too mean. Hitting them on the head with a Divine Shooter shot? Go.

Leaning back to give the sphere space to travel and gain momentum, Nanoha formed it right above her nose and then shot it towards the blonde. Right before there was contact, however, a quick flash of yellow made the attack disperse into tiny bits of energy that soon disintegrated.

Nanoha blamed Bardiche for that one.

With magic out of the question, Nanoha decided to try something else. Sticking her head next to Fate's ear, she slowly whispered something to her. Yes, she could have done it with her mind, but this would make things so much more amusing.

"You know, I've always had a thing for study freaks like you."

The resulting choking coming from Fate made Hayate break concentration and crack a smile.

"You serious?" Hayate asked Nanoha jokingly.

"Of course! Why else do you think I went through the trouble of bringing her over to my side? She already had the hair and the eyes, she just needed to fill out my fetish and it'd be perfect!" Nanoha declared, pointing her finger at the sky.

Fate growled in a mixture of embarrassment and rage before tackling Nanoha and putting their heads within a few centimeters of each other.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Um... why is your face so close to mine?" Nanoha asked, unable to move her head back because she was pinned to the ground.

"To make you choose." Fate answered calmly

"Between what?" Nanoha questioned sheepishly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Your dignity and a kiss." Fate remarked proudly.

"Meanie." Nanoha moaned out after taking her time with some newfound freedom.

The OOC-ness here is worse than usual, isn't it?


	52. Lodestar

_Lodestar - (n.) A guiding principle, interest, or ambition._

Fate sometimes wondered what really drove her to desert Precia and take Nanoha's hand that day at the Garden of Time. Yes, when it was put into words, it was easy to explain, but for some reason, it just seemed... off, to Fate. Nobody knew Fate's mentality better than the girl herself, and while Fate had no doubt that all the words Precia said to her that day did play a role, judging by her last words to the woman, they weren't enough to convince the blonde.

That said, her new adoptive family probably didn't contribute much either. While they were nice and caring to those that they trusted and knew, Fate knew firsthand from experience that they could be brutal and vicious to anything that stopped them from fulfilling whatever mission they were tasked with. Yuuno, the girl also decided, could be grouped into the same category, although to a lesser extent

Hayate and her knights weren't even a factor, as they were introduced after the event in question.

With everyone else out of the situation, there was only one person left. Nanoha. No matter how many times she thought this through, Fate never failed to conclude that it was the blue-eyed brunette that pulled her over to where she was now, both literally and psychologically. Nanoha had, Fate realized, been the second most famous thought in her mind during the whole Jewel Seed incident.

Yes. Fate always decided. It was Nanoha who helped her reach the position that she found herself in today. That was why she could happily close her eyes, lean forward, and surrender her lips to the convincing mage. Why she could forget everything for a few moments of blissful contact with her friend.

Just like she was right now.

* * *

Having all the line breaks in this thing is really annoying. Especially since I'm too unmotivated to go find an alternate solution and fix them all. It's why I'm using this dreaded straight line. Anyways, I was just randomly looking at prompts that came up while taking a break from working on two other things(that really shouldn't be taking priority over ReDo and ACE, but...) and this one gave me a flash of inspiration, which manifested itself into this somewhat quickly. Anyways, expect one of those two to be up and done within the month, since it is a oneshot, and the other to, well... exist whenever I feel like it.

Anyways, please review.


End file.
